New Start, Future, Danger
by amichan2
Summary: An old memory. A new beginning. An old story. Whole new surroundings... an old memory comes back to haunt Sakura. And she must face the past....
1. Book 1 - Prelude - Disasterous Accident ...

The Color of a New Start

Prologue: The Color of Sadness

By Amy

Disclaimer: Yep! As always, they belong to CLAMP, not me. I'm using them for my own joy and entertainment. Er... yours too.

Author's Note: Hi! Another sappy fanfics. People from my school, beware (I'm sick at home right now, so you people are at school during... uh.... 3rd period right now. Let's see, Sherry should be in Adanto's class right now.... Ivy in Science I believe, Angela... I don't know, I only got one class with her... and the other 8th grader who knows where my fanfics ARE is Edwin.... I regret ever telling him... he should be in Lang. Arts right now..... 

Okay I'm over that right now. Anyways, You people from my school should be scared. I don't really seem like the sappy sort do I? Oh well. I think I'll have a few references to this story from my "New Generation".

Time frame: This happens after Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong, and he never came back. This story goes along pretty much with the manga. I've only read the last few pages of the 12th volume, and the 2, 3, and 5th mangas. The rest I know comes from the dubbed anime and what I find on the internet, so if my story starts sounding something like the dubbed version, e-mail me and flame at me for all you want. Okay.... I've been holding this story off WAY too long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl around age 13 with sparkling emerald eyes and gold-tinted brown hair that came down to her shoulder looked out her classroom window. Teachers in the United States were so boring. Even _her, _Sakura Kinomoto, had passed the math class with an A. And it was an Honor class, too.

She had moved to Southern California from Japan just a month ago. Her father quit his job at the university. Coming to United States, he began looking for jobs, since he wanted to start a new life. 

He found a job, he translated English books into Japanese since he comes from Japan. It was a good way to start a life.

Touya came with them, of course. 

Although Sakura agreed to come to the US, she feels that she shouldn't have, because now that she's IN the US, she feels even farther from "him" than ever....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback.._

_On the phone..._

_"What?!?!" his anxious voice had yelled when she told him she was moving, "Going to the US? My mom would NEVER let me come visit you...."_

_End Flashback..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sighed with emphasis. He was right..... they would see each other so much less often than when she was in Japan....

"Earth to Sakura.... Earth to Sakura..." her new friend, Iris Chang poked her and giggled. 

Sakura turned her gaze from the window, she saw someone _very_ unexpected.

"Hoeeeeee!!!" all the students in the class looked at her, confused, what _did_ "Hoe" mean anyway? "Touyawhatareyoudoinghere?!?!?!"

"Are you okay?" a boy named Matt Chang, who was Iris' brother, and who seemed to like Sakura a lot, asked her gently. 

Touya did _not_ look right, his hair was quite messy and he looked like he came in a hurry, "Sakura, you're coming home with me now."

"Hoe (what?)?" Sakura replied confused all over again.

"I have the principal's permission!" He waved a yellow piece of paper right in her face.

"Hoe (whatevers)...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura," Sakura looked at him in the driver's seat of the car, surprised to find that he was crying, "Otou-san died in a car accident..."

_Continued in Chapter 2: "The Color of Renewed Joy."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That wasn't long enough.... Oh well. Don't flame at me for killing of our beloved reincarnation of Clow Reed.... 

The color of sadness is a sad grayish-black, but, this website version doesn't let me do that to the background. Sorry...


	2. Book 1 - Part 1 - Renewed Love and Joy

The Color of a New Start

Chapter 1: The Color of Renewed Joy

By: Amy

Disclaimer: Nope! They belong to CLAMP. Iris Chang, Matt Chang, Crystal and Jade (twins, Matt and Iris' sisters), Caroline Chow, Julie Eng, John Kim, Joe Lee, and Melissa Kim all belong to me. I have a feeling Matt is gonna turn out to be my favorite character....

Author's Note: Pink with a tinge of purple in it! ::sigh:: pity, Matt is gonna be such a cool guy and at the end.... well, I won't give that away =). I basically have the whole plot all out. It'll be cool. You may ask, "Where's Tomoyo?" Well, you'll see in this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13-year-old Sakura Kinomoto stared out her car window. She had lost her father, just like that. It was absolutely disastrous. 

It's been three days. Her father was dead. She couldn't believe it. 

Just yesterday Tomoyo came to the US with her mother to live there for good. Tomoyo had always been a good friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, I understand..... You'll be coming on a flight Saturday morning? .... I see.... Bye!" Touya hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was almost unbearable. The preacher preached what seemed like a sermon that lasted forever. But to Sakura, even if the funeral _did_ last forever, she'd never want to accept the fact that her father was dead. 

Lots of people from her new school came. Iris Chang, Matt Chang, Crystal and Jade (twins, Matt and Iris' sisters), Caroline Chow, Julie Eng, John Kim, Joe Lee, and Melissa Kim. 

Sakura left before the sermon even ended. She didn't want to bear the look of her father in a coffin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the funeral, everyone else left. Touya left to take care of some "business," knowing that Sakura would be quite safe.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura took out her bouquet of cherry blossoms, and put it artfully in front of the gravestone. Tears flowed and moistened the still-green leaves and blossoms of the flowers. _Life will never be the same again...._

"Sakura," someone uttered quietly, "it's alright, he's in heaven, watching over you, just like your mother is." 

"Syaoran!" tears mixed with joy and sadness filled Sakura's eyes, "You've come back! For me!" 

"Yes," he answered gently with a rare warm smile, "I've come to stay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Our daughter would be hurt! You must not let this happen!" cried Nadesiko._

_ "We can not interfere with fate, Nadesiko," Sakura's dead father replied in heaven to his wife, "it is meant to be." _

_Continued in...._

_Chapter 2: The Color of New Betrayal and Broken Hearts (a.k.a. The Color of Faded Love)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm sooooo sorry that was so short. I can not possibly put the next chapter and this one together. It's simply too much for Sakura to take.... 

Special thanks to Amie Eng, who encouraged me and complimented my fanfics greatly from school and to all those _wonderful_ people who e-mailed me and encouraged me on in my website _and _homepage. C+C is welcome! 


	3. Book 1 - Part 2 - New Betrayal and Broke...

The Color of A New Start

New Betrayal and Broken Heart

By Amy

Disclaimer: Duh! You must be **_REALLY_** dull if you read ANY of my fanfics before and do not know this! And those new people from the US school belong to me...

Author's Notes: *sigh* *mutters* I do NOT believe Nelvana isn't showing anything beyond episode 13..... *raises head with attention to the imaginary reader* OH! You're here! That great! You're actually reading my fic! Well, thanks for reading my fanfic! Enjoy! *starts to go back to muttering and ranting once more...*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming lightly, Sakura put up her hair with a pink ribbon. It didn't look as good as she expected. She used a green ribbon instead. Yes, green..... "his" color. It looked just right. 

Sakura had grown her hair since 5th grade. It was now a little past her shoulders. 

Sakura had on a pale green summer dress, it was hot in the United States, even in spring. The green did not only remind her of "someone," it set her eyes off beautifully. 

It's been 3 months since her father died, and life *seemed* almost normal. Yet, the key words there were "almost" and "seemed." Life could never be the same for her again. 

Sakura is now quite popular because of her kind and caring personality, and she had successfully made lots of new friends. 

Today, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, the Chang family, John, Melissa, and Caroline were going to the mall for shopping, and they plan to go on a picnic in the park afterwards. A perfect way to spend a Saturday. 

Sakura continued humming and reached into her drawer and pulled out a velvet box. She opened it. It was her valentine gift from Syaoran. The necklace was a thin silver chain with a pendant of an amethyst stone with little chips of periwinkle crystals all around the round-shaped stone. It looked just right against her white throat. 

Kero looked at Sakura from her bed and sighed. _She's grown so much since I met her. I can see why the Chinese brat likes her so much...._

The phone rang. After a few moments, Touya announced after a few moments that it was for Sakura.

"Hello???" ran a cheerful voice, "**_HI!!!!_** It's ME!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh.....er..... hi, Meilin...." 

"I've come from Hong Kong! And no, I'm not here to take back Syaoran.... actually..... did he tell you yet?" 

"No..." answered a very confused Sakura, "did he tell me what?"

Meilin sighed noticeably, "He didn't" she sounded disappointed at Syaoran, "oh... well.... I just called to tell you that I'm here, and I wanted to ask if it was okay if I came shopping with you people today." 

Sakura, not getting her answer, replied anyways, "Oh.... of COURSE you can come! You're a friend!"

"Okay!" came that cheerful voice again, but it sounded fake, somehow, "That's great! I don't live in the same apartment as Syaoran anymore. I live in the same building, though. So I'll see you there!" 

She hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura," Touya said gently right before Sakura left, "there's something you need to know.... I want to go to college and continue my education so I can find a job to earn enough money for both of us. I've been accepted into Harvard. It'll take a lot of the money father left us. But I have a good scholarship, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"And....?"

"While I'm away at college, you will need to stay some place else. Is it okay if you lived with Tomoyo and her mother?" 

"Of course it's okay," Sakura said after a pause, "When?" 

"This fall..." his voice drifted off, "well, you should go now. Have a good time! Bye!"

Sakura smiled brightly and said goodbye too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SYAORAN!" came an angry Meilin, "you didn't tell her yet?!?! You KNOW either way it's gonna hurt her a lot!" 

"I'll tell her today....." his voice seemed distant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, our last stop is Syaoran's and Meilin's," Sakura announced cheerfully. 

"Okay," Melissa said, "who's Syaoran and who's Meilin?"

"Syaoran," Tomoyo answered for a very red/flushed Sakura, "is Sakura's boyfriend from Hong Kong."

Everyone ooohed and ahhhhed.

"AHEM!" Tomoyo continued, "and Meilin is his cousin." 

"Hi!" Meilin cheerfully greeted them. 

Not long after they were all ready to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the mall, Tomoyo was totally her usual self, "OOOOHH! Sakura! This looks soooooo kawaii on you!" Syaoran and Meilin sweat dropped at this, but the rest of the group were all either Taiwanese-American (I'm a Taiwanese-as-separate-country supporter...), Korean-American, or Chinese-American. They all looked at Tomoyo with a confusing look. 

"Oh ho ho ho...." Tomoyo sweat dropped, too, "uh.... that means cute....."

The girls shopped unstopping. By the time the morning was half over, the 2 boys (Sakura didn't let the girls pile ANYTHING on Syaoran... so all the stuff went on John and Matt....) were dragging themselves across the mall. 

"You bought more than 20 pounds of stuff EACH!!" they groaned, "Why doesn't Syaoran have to carry anything?!?!"

"Because he doesn't" Sakura laughed. It was a funny sight. 

Syaoran sighed and silently chanted a spell, which made the stuff lighter. 

Meiling, seeing this, said with dancing eyes, "Syaoran! You're no fun!" and started laughing. 

Sakura and Tomoyo (who just figured out what had happened) broke out in laughter with Syaoran. 

The morning was indeed, perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they prepared for the picnic, Syaoran pulled Sakura away from the others. 

Tomoyo, seeing this, whispered and asked Meilin what was up, because she had a bad feeling about what was about to happen....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura, looking out at the mountains (the mountains you see when you look north from San Gabriel Valley (somewhere near L.A.)) and holding her necklace in one hand, sighed. It was a beautiful sight. 

Syaoran gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura..... there's something you should know...." 

Without turning her head, she asked quietly, "What is it?"

"Sakura," he began in a deadly tone, "you must know.... that.... I do not love you as I used to anymore. My feelings for you have changed....."

Sakura, hearing this, suddenly pulled on her necklace. It gave away easily. Syaoran, who didn't see all this happening, continued. But Sakura heard nothing. Syaoran saw that she was so upset, that he backed out (COWARD!) and left. Even after he left, Sakura dropped the necklace subconsciously and continued staring out at the mountains, not really seeing them....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura?" yelled a frantic Tomoyo, "Sakura! Where are you?"

Syaoran knew exactly where she was, but didn't say anything. It had begun to rain. And Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

Tomoyo found Sakura, eyes blank and still seeing out into space at the exact same place where Syaoran told her the fateful truth. Tomoyo managed to drag Sakura into a dry place before she was soaked. 

As Tomoyo began turning her attention from Sakura, her thoughts rested immediately on Syaoran. But Syaoran had dragged Meilin off to their apartments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Wednesday....

Sakura hadn't been to school for two days. She didn't feel like it. She didn't want to face everyone after what had happened Saturday. But Touya forced her to go to school that day. 

Sakura walked mindlessly the usual path to school, still thinking about what had happened Saturday. Suddenly, she heard a loud honk from a car. She turned around just in time to see a flashing light and a truck running towards her.

_Continued in Chapter 3: "Newfound Comfort."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had meant for that to be longer, but I could not write all the details while KNOWING what he's gonna say. I couldn't bear it so I just wanted to finish and get rid of the chapter and go on to the next =). 

Blue... we all know it's sadness' mark.... 

C+C PLEASE! 


	4. Book 1 - Part 4 - Lies

The Color of a New Start

Chapter 4: Lies

By: Amy (Crystal Sakura)

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: WHY DO THEY EVEN BOTHER TELLING US TO USE DISCLAIMERS!?!? CCS belong to CLAMP! I own anyone in the United States who didn't come from Japan. 

Author's notes: I do _not_ like this title or color but oh well! Enjoy! BTW, this color stands for poison. It means that lies can be poisonous. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wiped sweat off her forehead. Organizing was hard work. Touya and she were organizing their dad's stuff. There wasn't much, but there was stuff.

Sakura's eyes fell on a picture of her mother in a frame. The picture was laid on top of some of her mother's cloths. She took those dresses out one by one, looking at them carefully. 

One particular dress was light purple with lace and frills and bows all over it. Sakura took it out to admire it. 

Suddenly she saw a vision. 

_ "You look very nice..."_

_ "Thank you," her mother blushed. She was wearing that beautiful light dress. _

_ Yet, in a corner off there was a Chinese-looking woman, looking at them with obvious loath. _

Sakura shook her head and continued cleaning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Washing dishes, Syaoran suddenly saw a vision of his mother with fierce loathing. But why? He shook it off and continued with his chores.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sakura," Matt greeted Sakura cheerfully. He had won against Syaoran. 

"Hey," Sakura smiled. 

_That's not her usual smile...._ Tomoyo thought suddenly_, I wonder what's bothering her..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was smiling for Matt. But it somehow seemed different... It wasn't the same smile the she used to smile for him...

True, he didn't love her anymore. But he certainly wanted to be her friend. But she's just ignoring him now....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, want to go to a movie tonight?" Matt grinned in Syaoran's direction. Syaoran fumed at such humiliation but kept his silence and cool state. 

"Um.... Sure!" Sakura's mind seemed to be on something else. 

"Bye Sakura," Syaoran said stiffly as he passed Sakura after school. 

Meilin, watching this, suddenly hated Syaoran for what he did to Sakura. 

_But I can get Syaoran back now can't I? But no.... I don't love him anymore.... Pity..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura gently brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail with a green ribbon. Green was associated with someone... she changed it to blue. Blue, that was Matt's favorite color. 

She slipped on a pale bluish-purple blouse and white shorts. Fashion in the US was so different from Japan's fashions. 

She put on her white socks, then put on her blue and white sneakers. Those sneakers reminded her of someone. _Syaoran..._ Syaoran picked out those shoes for her when they went shopping. _I can't forget him!_ She sat down on her bed and cried bitterly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt turned around to see Sakura, smiling in a nice pale blouse and white shorts. He was lucky he got her. 

As the movie started, he noticed that she was wearing purplish eye shadow. Sakura didn't usually wear eye shadow. He shrugged it off and started eating his popcorn. 

The movie was good. As the movie drew to an end, he suddenly realized that she was wearing eye shadow to cover red eyes. She's been crying. 

So he didn't really get her after all. He'll make her his one day.... He vowed that one day, she'll be completely his and will not think about Syaoran anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nakara, wearing black, looked at the couple walking out the movie theater. She was disgusted to see that Matt's arm was around Sakura. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura distinctly felt his arm around her. She didn't feel comfortable with that. 

That was how Syaoran held her long ago.... on that summer she visited him in Hong Kong. That was all so long ago. She'd never get him back now. 

A single tear fell out of her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt saw a tiny drop of tear at the corner of her eye. Jealousy flamed in his soul. She was still thinking about that disgusting Chinese kid. Then, he knew that he'd never get her completely. He shook off the horrid thought and walked on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nakara looked at Sakura and Matt and smiled bitterly. That was how Fujitaka Kinomoto looked with that horrid Kao woman. Except Sakura didn't fit in Matt's arm as well as Hua-Ling had fitted in Fukitaka's. Jealousy flamed in her as well. She had broken up that couple. Even after she did, she did not get him back. A single tear was seen at the corner of her eye at the memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flash back and thoughts in Nakara's mind..._

_ She held Fukitaka's hand in hers. He gripped it firmly. _

_ But he didn't seem comfortable with it. _

_ It seemed fake. _

_ He looked quite comfortable with Hua-Ling when he was with her. _

_ What did he see in her? Nakara certainly was more beautiful than Hua-Ling. She was smarter, too. Hua-Ling certainly couldn't compare with her. _

_ Years later, Fujitaka fell in love with Nadeshiko. They actually married. _

_ Nakara could've easily broken them up. But she couldn't do it. Not after she saw his depression after Hua-Ling went back to Hong Kong and married the next-in-line for the leader of the Li clan. She now sees that Fujitaka didn't belong to her. He fit more with Nadeshiko and Hua-Ling. _

_ Pity she has to break up Sakura and Matt. After she does, she'll have to make sure that that Hua-Ling's son doesn't get Sakura back. She'll bake Hua-Ling Li's child suffer with the same pain she had felt when she was neglected by Fujitaka. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura looked up at Matt. He smiled at her. She smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Fujitaka never loved her, although by the parents' command they were engaged. All that time he spent with her.... it was all lies!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It didn't seem right. It was like... it was like she was lying..... 

_Continued in Chapter 5: Bitter Memories, Sweet Revenge_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! Wow that was quite long! I'm so proud of this one. "Color of New Start" is my favorite fanfic out of all the ones I've written yet. Lying.... that seemed to basic/simple..... Oh well! Nakara belongs to me! She's gonna be a really cool person! 

¡@


	5. Book 1 - Part 5 - Bitter Memories, Sweet...

The Color of a New Start

Chapter 5: Bitter Memories, Sweet Revenge

By: Amy

_And revenge will be mine... and it will be sweet, indeed..._

_-Nakara Nashito_

Disclaimer: Duh...

Author's Note: THANKS FOR READING! Darn! I forgot that Nakara wasn't supposed to.... never mind, I'll have to slightly alter my plot to fit her then.... She's our new villainess in case you didn't know.... ::sweatdrop:: Sherry couldn't tell..... ::sweatdrop again:: .... She's mine! I created her! Don't use her without my permission. Darn.... her history with Syaoran's mom and Sakura's dad is soooooo complicated.... it'll take me forever to write out all the background.... well.... enjoy! Most things will be cleared in this chapter if the last one was too confusing for you. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakara looked at Matt, who was cheerfully saying hello to Sakura. It'll be fun to break them up. Heaven was good to her. Heaven broke up Sakura and Syaoran for her. But Sakura found happiness with another boy. She must not allow that to happen. Her anguish and jealousy on the Li and Kinomoto family had turned into hatred. Neither Sakura and Syaoran are allowed to be happy now. Not while she, Nakara was still alive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran suddenly jerked his head upward. There was too much extra magic in the air.... unless Sakura had gotten more magic powers somehow... 

No.... that couldn't be it. The power doesn't fit Sakura's personality.... she's too innocent to practice magic this fierce... 

Something was definitely not right....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura," Syaoran said hurriedly, "meet me behind the auditorium at break today." 

Before Sakura could reply, he left.

"Don't go," Matt said decidedly, "who knows what he may be up to..."

Sakura hesitated.... She still loved Syaoran... in a way..... no.... she doesn't love him anymore...... but still......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you want to see me for?"

"Two things....." he stated hesitatingly, "One..... can we still be friends?" 

Anger crept up to Sakura's neck and cheeks, turning them red. Why should she accept him... even as a friend? But still, they've known each other for 3 years. And he's helped her so much.... If she can't be his girlfriend anymore.... maybe.... maybe they could still be friends....

"Yes," her voice blurted out before she knew it. 

A relieved look crept up on Syaoran's face. 

"Okay..... thanks a lot... I really wanted us to be friends again.... I.... I.... I know how much I hurt you.... but...... but..." he tried to continue, but broke off, stammering like crazy =). 

"It's all right," Sakura gave him a smile... one that reminded him of her old self. 

"Second thing...." his tone turned serious, "I sensed magic today, too much magic, it wasn't 'innocent' enough to be yours. And it's to feminine to be mine." 

"Hoe (really)?!?!" Sakura freaked, "What should I do?" 

"Just watch out.... something isn't right." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What'd he say to you?" Matt popped out of nowhere after Syaoran left. 

"Hoe!" Sakura freaked. 

He laughed, "Honestly, Sakura, what _does_ that mean?" 

Sakura laughed nervously, anime style and sweat dropped. 

"He didn't say anything.... important...." Sakura answered nervously, then, seeing the disbelief on his face, she added, "really!" 

"Hmph!" 

_She's definitely hiding something from me! It's so unfair! She still loves that guy! Even after he dumped her..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The children of Fujitaka and Hua-Ling will surely pay for what they had done to me. They hurt me..._

_ He knew I loved him. Yet he ignored my love. He loved two different women in his life.... I never got to be one of them. I was jealous of them both. They were no better than me. But he loved them. For some odd reason..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, Sakura had a dream... 

_There was a beautiful Chinese woman. Holding her was..... Father? _

_ They looked happy. _

_ They walked deep in the forest. There was a shadowy figure following them, jumping from tree to tree. The figure's actions were quick and clean. It moved so smoothly and quietly that the couple did not notice her. _

_ Deep in the forest, they kissed. The one who had been following them pushed his/her hood back so that it fell on her shoulder/back._

_ It was a woman. A beautiful woman. More beautiful than Mother and that Chinese woman. _

_ Yet something didn't look right. Her brows were tightly knitted as if she was angry. She looked at the couple kissing with utmost loathing. Wait! It was that woman! That woman from her vision! The same one who seemed jealous of Father and Mother together....._

_ The scene changes.... a white light covers everything. When the light faded, the scene was one of that Chinese woman. _

_ Someone called her. Someone called her Hua-Ling. That someone looked Chinese, also. _

_ Hua-Ling called that woman "mother." So it was Hua-Ling's mother. _

_ "You must married future leader of the Li clan," her mother stated, eyes blank, but why? "you will continue the family heritage and marry an honorable Chinese man. Not some professor you met in Japan." _

_ Hua-Ling started crying and ran off. _

_ Out of the shadows appeared the other woman she saw before. She was smiling mysteriously and evilly. _

_ "Good work," she whispered to the mother, still as a stone and eyes blank, "you may go." _

_ "Yes Madam Nakara," the mother said mechanically. _

_ Nakara disappeared in a flash. Hua-Ling's mother blinked and looked confused at where she was. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura woke up and panted. It was a horrible dream... she shrugged it off and fell back asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Soon, you will pay, oh pretty one. And your "little wolf," too.... _

_ And revenge will be mine.... and it shall be sweet..... in spite of the bitter memories, my revenge on your families shall be very sweet indeed......._

_Continued in Chapter 6: Discovering True Love_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Thanks for reading! Thanks a LOT for reading.... Anywayz. C+C is welcome, as usual. *Sigh* sorry this is going so slow and draggy. But I felt like dragging the whole story out. It'll be quick from now on! Byez! 

Amy "Crystal Sakura" 

10/11/00 9:35 pm. 


	6. Book 1 - Part 6 - Finding True Love

The Color of a New Start

Chapter 6: Discovering True Love

By: Amy 

Who is the one I truly love? I thought I loved Syaoran-kun... but he deserted me. Dare I love him again? Will I be hurt by him once more? 

-Sakura Kinomoto

Disclaimer: They belong to Clamp.... etc.... etc... etc...

Author's Note: The color? No reason at all.... just felt like using blue.... Actually, it might be cause the way to discovering true love is a sad and long road.... Enjoy! I might want to make a second series........

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked out the window in class. What had the dream meant? It was something of the past. But there _has_ to be a reason that it was there. 

A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Meet me in the hall after class...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you have a weird dream about your father last night?" 

"Hoe...(Ya....)" Sakura answered in amazement, "How did you know?"

"...and about a Chinese woman named Hua-Ling Kao and a Japanese one named Nakara....?"

Sakura looked at him with even further amazement, "Hoe (Whoa!)! How in the _world_ did you know?"

He paused, "I had the same dream." 

"Hoe (what)?" 

"It appears," he said, "that your father knew my mother once. And they.... loved each other." 

"Hoe (Hua-Ling is your mother)?" 

"Yes..." 

"Hoe.... (okay....)," Sakura said, thinking hard, "according to the dream and what you just said, your mother was forced to marry your father..." 

"----although my mother now loves her dead husband very much...." he interrupted. "Hoe (YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!)..." she continued, "and my father had to break up with her..." 

"You had less content in your dream, Sakura..." he paused, "apparently your father never found out what hit him. In my dream my mother just left for Hong Kong. He never even got to say goodbye."

"Hoe (really)?" 

"Will you stop saying that?!?!" Syaoran yelled, exasperated. 

"OKAY!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day, Sakura and Matt had a date. Meilin looked at them and sighed. 

She realized that she liked Matt! 

"What's with Sakura?!?" she muttered/ranted, "I mean, what's with her luck?!?! I loved Syaoran back in elementary and at the end _she_ got him! And when I finally got over Syaoran she gets that really good looking Matt! What's WITH HER LUCK?!?!" 

Syaoran, seeing this, sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Two years passed, strangely, Nakara never did anything weird again..._

"Hi!" Tomoyo greeted the couple going down the hall with a smile. 

"Hey!" Matt smiled an infectious smile. 

"Hi!" Sakura smiled, too. 

_It wasn't her real smile. _Tomoyo decided,_ it was so.... fake..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran looked at the couple greeting Matt. 

He's realized how much he loved Sakura in the past 2 years. He loved her so much.

Yet it was too late. 

He deserved it. 

He _was_ a jerk. 

It was too late. She found new love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Go ahead, beat yourself up. Beat yourself up while you have the chance. Sakura will be gone forever, soon. You will go, soon after that, too..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt loved Sakura. He loved her smile, her grace, just about everything about her. 

She was beautiful and smart, and he knew she was a magician, too. 

But she didn't know that. But that didn't really matter. 

She loved him too.... He's finally gotten her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback..._

_ "Sakura," Matt said gently, "I just wanted to say that I love you..." _

_ He saw a moment of uncertainty in her eyes. But that passed. _

_ "I...." she faltered.... "I love you..... as well.........."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura looked at Matt. She loved him. Or did she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback..._

_ "I.... I love you..... as well....."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura excused herself and went home. Somehow she didn't feel like hanging out anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt tried to catch up with Sakura. 

When he was close to her, he saw a shadow following her. 

"WATCH OUT SAKURA!" 

Sakura turned around, only to face Nakara...

"Remember me little girl?" she smirked. 

"Nakara...." Sakura faltered, frightened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At his house, Syaoran's heart suddenly missed a beat. 

He was used to it. 

It happens whenever Sakura's feelings swayed. 

For some reason, some of the things that they were able to do when they considered themselves soul mates still remained. 

But Sakura didn't love him anymore!

...Why are they still able to do things only soul mates can do? 

Yet something did not seem right. He rushed out. 

He knew it. 

_Sakura is in danger!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. 

She pulled out her key. 

Over the years she had improved her magic and changed the Sakura cards into even stronger cards. She hasn't even named them yet. She never used them. 

She pulled out a crystal pendant, "Magical wand, transform into your true form under my command. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you! Release!" 

It turned into a beautiful white wand (one that looks something like a smaller/shorter version of the wand Sailor Moon used in the Sailor Moon manga). 

"Go!" she yelled, "Jump!"

She managed to escape the shooting knives Nakara hurled towards her. 

"You can't escape me that easily," Nakara laughed evilly, "Element of Fire! Surround her!" 

"Water!" The water was stronger than ever. 

But it was no use. 

Sakura was surrounded. Nakara then kind of made Sakura unable to move. Sakura stood there, unable to move. Once more knives were being hurled towards her. 

"No!!! Sakura!" two voices yelled.

_Two voices? _

_ Who is it? _

"SYAORAN!" she screamed. 

Syaoran had just got there and was busy pulling out his Time card. 

_It's too late!_ Syaoran thought. 

Matt plunged himself in front of Sakura and took the hit for her (DARN! That sounds WAY too sappy). 

Sakura unfroze. 

Yet she was still unable to move. 

She just stood there. Watching him get hit....

She bent down over him, unable to say anything.

Tears formed in her eyes at Matt looked at her, happy with the way he was dying. 

Syaoran came walking their way. Sakura looked at him with a look that told Matt instantly that she had never loved him. 

_ That the one she loves is Syaoran Li. _

He died with that thought. He never gained Sakura's love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran got to her just in time to catch her when she collapsed into his arms and started crying bitterly. 

Nakara, shocked at what had happened. Disappeared in a flash somehow in her confusion. 

She saw _love_. And it only made her hate deepen. 

She hated Sakura and Syaoran more than ever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At Matt's funeral..._

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered. Sakura just stood, unable to say anything. 

She knew she's been lying all along. 

She never gave Matt the love he deserved. 

And at the end he died for her safety. 

She realized that she still loved Syaoran. But he did not love her anymore. 

_I'll tell him anyways_. She thought. Something in her told her to tell the truth, even if he didn't love her anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! No words here! See you in the Epilogue I'm starting after this! 

Amy

10:24 pm 10/11/00 

Edited before publishing 10/12/00 4:53 pm. 

¡@ 


	7. Book 1 - Epilogue - The Color of a New S...

The Color of a New Start

Epilogue: The Color of a New Start

By: Amy

"Why are you still here? Supporting me? I don't deserve your support or care. I lied..." 

-Sakura Kinomoto

Disclaimer: They belong to Clamp...

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, Nakara belongs to me, "All I Ask of You" belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber. 

Author's Notes: I'll talk later...

-----------------------------------------------

_At Matt's funeral.._

_I'll tell him.... I'll tell him how I really feel_...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sighed. 

_Does he love me anymore?_

_ Both father, mother and now Matt had left me. _

_ What is there in life for me to live for? Syaoran?_

Syaoran.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stood over Matt's grave. 

Syaoran watched her as tears flowed from her eyes. 

"Why are you still here? Supporting me? I don't deserve your support or care. I lied..." 

"That's not true...." Syaoran looked at her pained expression and flinched.

"Face it Syaoran," she was crying out loud now, "I didn't love him..." she choked back tears, "I lied to him....." 

Syaoran simply looked at her, he didn't know what to say. 

"The truth is," Sakura stated softly, "The truth is, that I still love you. I don't care what you think or how you feel. But I'm sure I still love you. With all I have...."

A look from Syaoran's face told her all _his_ feelings. 

Sakura was happy once again. 

She was with Syaoran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears,

I'm here, nothing can harm you,

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears,

I'm here. With you beside me,

To guard you and to guide you...

--------------

Say you love me every moment

Turn my head with thoughts of Summer time..

Say you want me with you now and always

Promise me all you say is true

That's all I ask of you. 

--------------------------------

Let me be your shepherd

Let me be your light

You're safe

No one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

---------------------

All I want is freedom

A world with no more nights

And you always besides me

To hold me and to hide me

--------------------------

And say you share with me one life one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you want me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go, too

That's all I ask of you.

---------------------------

Say you share with my one love one lifetime

Say your words and I will follow you

Share each day with me each night each morning

Say you love me

-----------------------------

You know I do

_Love me, that's all I ask of you...._

_Love me that's all I ask of you..._

¡@

"I belong in Japan...." Sakura whispered, "I want to go home...." 

"And I belong where you belong, with you..." Syaoran gently stated. 

"Yes..."

"We don't know what's ahead of us. Nakara is still out there. But we'll be happy. And this," he added solemnly, "is a New Start." 

"Yes...... _A New Start_," Sakura whispered.

**~The End~ **

_Or is it?_

"Oh ho ho ho ho!!!...." Tomoyo said blissfully, holding a camera, "yep yep yep! A new start with new costumes and new scenes to videotapes and new stories and new adventures of our hero and heroine!"

(author sweat drops at her own weird comment with Tomoyo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The End! I'm so tired! Well was it good? (looks at reader eagerly) Was it good? Was it good? Well No more here. PLEASE E-mail me!!! Well I'll go and upload this and a fanfic by someone else....

10/11/00

10:29 pm. 

¡@ 


	8. Book 2 - Prelude - Soft Music

Facing the Future

Prelude: Soft Music

By: Amy

Disclaimer: Nope. They don't belong to me. They belong to CLAMP.... 

Author's Notes: Hi! The continuation of "The Color of a New Start!" Welcome, welcome! Thanks for reading! Thanks to Wish-chan who wrote "The New Trials...", she let me put her fanfics on my site and her chapter 4 part 2 and the chapter where Syaoran plays the violin inspired me to continue this series in such a way and such and such and etc etc etc.... thanks to her! Yeah, I know the poem doesn't have any rhymes or rhythms in it. But I just love poems that go on and on freely without any rules or forced words because of rhymes and syllables... This prelude is basically summing up most of what happened in the manga and the first series. If you don't want to read all that over again just read the poems and the concert and the bottom poem and the author's notes on the bottom =)! Enjoy! 

-------------------------------------------------------------

The music starts

The two melancholy voices with beauty sang.

Looking for one another...

Searching..... searching.... searching for each other.

The notes intertwined with the other.... 

Combined into a totally different beauty... 

Even more perfect than the two tunes separated before..

It is the same way with love. 

Separated with sadness...

Once you find the other, 

You see the true beauty of your soul.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful girl with the cello played a beautiful, melancholy tune, sad and lonely.

The tune was feminine, beautiful in its own way, soft like flower petals falling slowly to the ground. Its vibrato rung softly and beautifully, adding to the piece's beauty. The notes trembled gently. The melody graceful, the tune twisted, rose, dropped down, and fell into silence. 

The boy with the violin started, playing yet another tune, also sad and lonely. The tune was strong, yet beautiful in another way. Soft, but strong. The boy also had his own style of vibrato. His vibrato rung grandly and brought out all the sad emotions of the piece, strong and sad... Strong and noble, the tune twisted, rose, fell, and fell into silence as well. 

Both started together again, playing the same tune they played before, together. Put together, the notes intertwined with each other. The high and rich note of the violin matching the low and beautiful, soft notes of the cello. The vibratos matched together and fitted perfectly. They rung together at the same rhythm at times, sometimes at different times. The graceful and the noble make a perfect pair.

Together the piece was perfect, not lonely anymore. 

The girl faded off. For a moment the rich and sad tune of the violin continued, then the girl started playing again, and the piece was once again, made whole. 

The boy faded off, and the girls tune continued for a moment, then died down. 

The notes hung in the air, ringing for a moment. They faded off slowly. The audience rose with a standing ovation and clapped thunderously. The piece was beautiful, and the girl and the boy played it, showing all their emotions. 

The two melancholy notes combined together adds to its richness. Together, they matched together beautifully, each note responding to the other's note. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the school concert, everyone packed up. 

"You were great Tomoyo-chan!" A pretty girl about 16 with soft brown hair down to her back and sparkling emerald eyes said to an equally beautiful girl with violet-black hair and lavender eyes. 

"Sakura," Tomoyo smiled softly, "you know you and Li-kun were the best in the whole concert." 

"Yeah!" A girl with short black hair, who was known as Rika added to Tomoyo's comment, "You and Li-kun were so good! I never knew you played so well!" 

"Actually, I've been playing the cello since 6th grade," Sakura blushed shyly at all these compliments. She was a jumpy and friendly girl but she cannot stand too much compliments. 

"You make such a perfect couple with Li-kun Sakura!" added Chiharu, watching Sakura turn red with embarrassment. 

Sakura turned even redder than she already was, if it was possible, "I---I---I suppose..." 

"Don't start embarrassing Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun Chiharu," Yamazaki winked at Syaoran, who was nearby, if it was possible for someone who barely had eyes like Yamazaki to wink. 

Syaoran sighed and continued packing up his violin in its velvet case carefully. These people were impossible. 

They were nice, alright. They threw a welcome-back party for Sakura and him when they came back to Japan after staying in the US a little less than a year ago. 

Everything has been peaceful. But sometimes he wonders where Nakara, the woman who was their enemy, who killed Matt, was. She just disappeared after Matt died. 

Her history with the Kinomoto and Li families was quite complicated. Well, she once loved Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. But Fujitaka loved Hua-Ling, Syaoran's mother. So Nakara broke this sweet couple up, forcing Hua-Ling to marry the future Li clan leader, who was, Syaoran Li's father. 

Unfortunately, Syaoran's father never got to be leader. He died three years after Syaoran was born. Syaoran was supposed to be in Hong Kong right now, as the Clan Leader. But he stayed in Japan to be with his girlfriend, the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. Yes, he was still the Clan Leader, just not following the tradition ways. He still had to do all the practicing with fighting, chin, and magical skills (I'll explain what "chin" skills (»´¥\) is sometime... complicated legendary Chinese skills....). 

Now, what had happened with Fujitaka? Well he later on fell in love, years later, with Nadeshiko. Tomoyo's aunt. So they got married, had Touya and Sakura. Lived a short happy marriage together, because Nadeshiko died when Sakura was still a toddler. 

Hua-Ling stayed in Hong Kong, Fujitaka stayed in Japan. They never saw each other again. Sakura Kinomoto later became a Card Captor, because she had the magic inherited and passed down by her father. And of course because she let out all the cards by accident. 

Syaoran Li's mother Hua-Ling, also had magic. After all, she was direct descendant of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. 

Syaoran somehow met Sakura when he was in Japan looking for the cards. 

They captured all the cards together. Sakura became Cards Mistress, of course. 

Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong, after they both told the other how they felt. They loved each other. 

Two years after he left for Hong Kong, Sakura's family moved the the US. 

Sakura's father died in an accident there. Syaoran came to live in the US for Sakura's sake.... but what came after that was a long story. All that matters is that they're together, now. And things are going perfectly for them. Yes, that's all that matters. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the music ends, 

The crowd applause. 

Music itself, after all, takes emotion. 

And when it comes to love, 

You follow your heart.......... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! A nice, poetic continuation of "The Color of a New Start." Greatly inspired by Wish-chan's fanfic. I hope she doesn't get mad at me for some ideas... like the two sad tunes intertwining with each other into a beautiful tune together. 

Well, I really like this chapter. Liked the poems? Just a bit of inspiration.... 

I was REALLY inspired by the piece I recently played on my cello, the famous piece by 

Camille Saint-Saëns called "The Swan." It's just SUCH a melancholy piece with such a beautiful tune. It totally gave me the inspiration I needed for my writing (great *sarcastic tone* I sound just like that weirdo guy in the Crystal Onix episode in Pokemon....). 

The music and the vibrato? Well, I would have had both of them play the viola or the cello, cause I really love the sound of a viola and cello. But I really can't picture Syaoran playing the cello. Can you? Well, and I felt like making Sakura play cello 'cause I play the cello myself and I just simply love it! So I had Syaoran play the violin because I don't think there are that many duets with a violin-cello and a viola.... and I couldn't, I could NOT make Syaoran play the string bass, it just doesn't sound right. And then again there aren't that many duet pieces with a cello and a double bass either. Okay I'm babbling on too much. Way too much. So, I hope you enjoyed the prelude and will enjoy the rest of the story =). Bye!!! 

Amy 

10/14/00 9:36 PM. 


	9. Book 2 - Part 1 - All That Matters

Facing the Future 

Chapter 1: All That Matters

By: Amy 

Disclaimer: Nope, they do NOT belong to me. They actually belong to CLAMP. WOW! What a surprise! 

Author's Note: Hey! Liked the music in the prelude? Well this whole series is gonna be really poetic.... enjoy! Oh yeah! Nakara belong to me =). 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes... that's all that matters..._

_All that matters is that they're together. _

_Yet in the shadows is a figure...._

_A figure that's dark and lonely...._

_Dark from hatred transformed from love. _

_Trying to break up all that matters to these two...._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hummed quietly to herself while putting away her stuff after school. She was in third grade in high school (that's 11th grade in the US, I just assumed the education system is the same as Taiwan in Japan, but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong). Life was perfect. What has gone before is the past, although she will never forget the past. She can never forget her father, mother, and Matt. All of whom loved her dearly. 

She never loved Matt back, but that was the past. All that mattered was the she was where she was now. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran walked over, ready to walk home with her, "You ready?" 

"Yeah," Sakura smiled her brightest smile for the one she loved, "I'm ready."

Together they started out for Sakura's house, since it was closest to the school. 

Yes, all that mattered was that I'm with Syaoran-kun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled again. 

"Bye," Syaoran Li smiled one of his rare smiles for Sakura. 

_Something's amiss.... too much power surrounding Sakura's house..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Something wasn't right.... did Syaoran-kun notice?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Of course something isn't right, Sakura Kinomoto.... _

_ Soon you and your beloved will die, crushed in my hands. _

_ Crushed for what your parents have done to me...._

_ Soon, I will arise and destroy yet another one near your life Sakura... I have killed your mother, your father, Matt, although you did not love him... soon, you and that Little Wolf of yours will die. _

_ You two will die the most terrible deaths......._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back!" 

"Yeah, I can hear your giant footsteps all the way from miles away, kaijou (did I spell that right?)," chuckled a very tall Touya. 

Sakura pouted. Couldn't Touya ever learn? 

You'd think he'd be more mature now that he's in college, although he still lives at home. But noooo.... he is just the same as ever. 

"I'm _not _a monster!" she screamed. 

"Whatever, Kaijou!" 

Sakura sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothers to reply to his weird behavior. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran stepped in his apartment. 

He was so tired. 

_I think I'll take a shower, then take a nap..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Soon my plan will take into effect. _

Then, pretty flower, you will die...

Along with your beloved little wolf........

My powers are almost full. 

Once again, I shall rise. Rise to kill._.. rise to get what I should've gotten long ago..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The park at 10 in the morning tomorrow?.... Okay! .... Um... so Yukito-san can't make it eh?.... I guess Touya wouldn't want to go either then... You called Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun already? .... so they can make it, right? ..... Um... okay I'll call Syaoran right now.... okay..... bye!" 

Sakura hung up the phone. Tomorrow will yet be another perfect day out with Syaoran and their friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay," Syaoran smiled secretly, he loved going out with all his friends... of course he must say that he loved going out with Sakura, especially, "I'll go. 10 at the park, right? .... Okay, see you then.... bye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tomorrow, yes... a nice day out... _

_ It won't be a perfect day for you my dear..._

_ But it's a perfect day for my plan to start taking into effect.... _

_ The day for my revenge to start...._

_ I've been waiting for this chance for twenty-five years..._

_ Tomorrow, my destiny will be fulfilled...._

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Destiny awaits. _

_Will the couple pass the test?_

_Or will they die, _

_Die from hatred...._

-------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* that was way too short. Oh well! I'll go online and publish this right now! Bye!

Amy

10/15/00 2:31 PM.


	10. Book 2 - Part 2 - The Unexpected

Facing the Future

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

By: Amy

Disclaimer: Naw... they belong to CLAMP, of course. But then, Matt, Nakara, and basically everyone in the US belong me me. 

Author's Notes: Back again. I had a feeling this series is gonna be real long. And I can't go on naming it "The Color of a New Start." So I just renamed each part of it. Do you believe it? "The Color of a New Start" is only the prelude to this series. And it was my longest series yet, too! Here's where the action will REALLY start! Well, I'll have a one-shot sappy fanfic up for Winnie's sake soon. But it'll still be part of my series. Kind of. Well, no more talk here! Enjoy! 

Sakura and the gang are 17 right now and Touya and Yukito are somewhere around their 20s, living together (gay....). 

------------------------------------------------- 

_She is waiting 'till her hour arrives,_

_Then she shall strike._

_Right when the happy group is gathering,_

_She will show them her power and might._

_For hatred and jealousy,_

_She will strike with such vengeance!_

_She has practiced sorcery and magic for this hour,_

_Long years of work will finally show it's results...._

_What will become of Sakura and her beloved?_

_------------------------------------------------_

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo muttered, "where'd you put your necklace?" 

Sakura drew out a well-worn velvet box. In it was a pretty silver chain with the amethyst and the periwinkle stones she had lost when Syaoran told her that he didn't love her anymore long ago. Syaoran had found it, brought it to a store, got them to fix it, and gave it to her for the second time as a Christmas gift. Sakura had done something to it afterwards... 

Sakura handed it to Tomoyo so she could tie it to Sakura's white neck. 

And so Sakura was made perfect for the picnic with a final touch of the necklace. 

She was wearing a pretty light green dress that fit her perfectly. Her figure set it off well, and Tomoyo had put her hair up in a sophisticated way with a matching green ribbon embedded with little crystals. Her pretty white sandals created a nice effect with her dress. (sorry! I can't help or resist the temptation to describe her pretty pretty outfit!). 

Syaoran picked Sakura and Tomoyo (Sakura lives with Tomoyo now that Touya er.... lives with... um.... Yukito...... I KNOW I KNOW it's gay!) right on time. 

He loved Sakura's outfit. She looked pretty and sophisticated. The outfit was just right for her. 

"You look nice," he flashed his now-not-so-rare-smile just for Sakura. 

"Thanks," Sakura replied with a bright smile, at least he didn't stammer all the time now. 

"I hate to break this moment up, Sakura-chan and Li-kun," Tomoyo interrupted the perfect moment, camera in hand steadily videotaping every moment, "but we're going to be late if you two lovebirds don't hurry up!" 

Syaoran groaned, "She still likes to videotape us?!" 

Sakura laughed, "Good-old-Tomoyo-chan never changes!" 

"Okay," Tomoyo rushed them two out the door, grabbing the picnic food, "Let's _go_ already!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura opened the basket of food. Everyone oohed and aahed, it was delicious-looking. Sakura suddenly felt her bag move a bit. 

_ Oh no!_

She ran off into the bathroom and opened her purse. 

"Ta-da!" a swirly-eyed looking Kero-chan popped out of her purse, "I couldn't have missed all that food for anything in the world!" 

Sakura sweat dropped at Kero-chan's never-changing eating habits and sighed. Stuffing him back into her purse, she went back to the picnic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Syaoran sighed in relaxation (I highly dislike that word... remember the "Pikachu's Vacation" theme song? "Temptation calling out to me; a little relaxation and I'll be free..." I HATE the way that sounded....), everything was perfect. Sakura right there with him, lots of good food not cooked by him for once, all his friends, Chiharu, Yamazaki, (what was Nikki's name in Japanese again?), Rika, Tomoyo (dang he's practically surrounded by girls...), yep yep, everything was perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_It won't be so perfect once I had my say, young man._

A shadowy figure, who we know as Nakara, stood in the shadows and looked at the happy group enjoying their time. 

Why did they get to have such good times? 

She deserved a good time. 

But she's never had real fun in her life. 

She's been longing with love for Fujitaka ever since she could remember, that was sad. 

And she never got him. 

Even after she got over him, she lived in hatred for revenge. 

Life was so harsh and unfair on her. 

But that's the way it was. 

So she's learned to live with it. 

All that she's been through.... 

Will be paid for.... NOW! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A strong wind started blowing, first softly, but steadily rose in force and energy. 

This wind doesn't feel right, Both Sakura and Syaoran thought. 

Their eyes met and they nodded to Tomoyo. They ran off into the nearby woods to release their magic. 

Sakura had changed her magic spell AGAIN and both of their magic had been increasing rapidly. Especially after.... never mind... too many pre-teens read my fanfics.... I don't think they read Chinese fanfics like I do... very disturbing indeed..... 

Anyways, their magic was equal in strength and both of them possessed greater magic than that of the Clow. The Sakura Cards are now very very very powerful, and Syaoran can use them because they are soul mates (and because..... never mind that leads us to the subject not fit for kids...). 

She drew out the amethyst necklace, she had inserted her wand power into the pendant. 

"Oh amethyst pendant, surrender your power to me, Sakura Kinomoto, the Sakura Cards Mistress!" 

A wand that looked like her old one (from the first series, a shorter version of the one Sailor Moon uses when she's queen in the manga), except for a beautiful clear crystal, which contained the wand's sole magical power, in the middle. 

She closed her eyes and felt for the source of the power. 

There! 

"So you have found me, Kinomoto," Nakara smiled evilly. 

Sakura and Syaoran both gasped in shock, "Nakara..." 

"Yes, it's me," Nakara said lightly, "you didn't expect me back, now, did you?" 

"Here I am, in my forties, still looking for revenge on your father," she continued, "and I have never gotten it. Today, you and your beloved will pay for what your parents have done!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hm," Tomoyo said in wonder, "where did Li-kun and Sakura-chan go?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura took out windy to counter-attack Nakara's Windy spell. But Windy was too weak to go against Nakara, even though Windy was already ten times more powerful than the original Windy Clow Card. 

"What?!" Syaoran sounded hysterical, "I thought you were the most powerful sorceress in the world!" 

"I did, too!" Sakura shouted desperately. 

"You thought," Nakara laughed evilly. 

They continued battling but for every spell Sakura or Syaoran calls out, Nakara had a stronger spell exactly of the same nature. 

------------------------------------------------- 

_What will become of them? _

_Will they not destroy this evilness?_

_Or will they perish for eternity?_

------------------------------------------------- 

I personally don't like this second series all that much, basically because the plot is really simple and that I have almost the whole next series planned out. I have the whole plot planned out for the next series and the beginning of the one after that. I just have to write them out. So, did you like this chapter? E-mail me about it! I'm so sorry for some people who really wanted to see this chapter posted and can't see it until at least tomorrow. I finally finished this chapter but my dad tells me I can't go online because of some technical difficulties today. And that I can go on tomorrow. This sucks.... no online time for a whole DAY! I'm gonna die of boredom today. What about my RPG?!?! 

Amy 

10/18/00 4:50 pm. 


	11. Book 2 - Part 3 - New Danger

Facing the Future

Chapter 3: Memories and Hate

By: Amy

_Why do you have so much hatred in your heart? If you still cherish your love with father, you wouldn't be doing this! Why do you have to be so hateful? Sometimes I think you're not even human! So much hate.... Don't you know you can start over again?_

-Sakura Kinomoto

_Memory... all alone in the moonlight... I remember the times when I knew what happiness is.... I must wait for the sunrise... I must think of the new light... And I mustn't give in... When the dawn comes..... Tonight will be a memory, too...._

-From "Memories" by Andrew Lloyd Weber

Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP, etc, etc, etc..... Nakara belongs to me, "Memory" belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber... etc etc...

Author's Notes: Hello, once again! A nice action-filled (kind of) chapter for you people! *sigh* I'm so tired. And it's Sunday morning, too... I don't know how I'll live through the rest of the day... Anyways. What will become of S+S? Well, you'll see.... There will be major changes in the fanfics. It's kinda cool. I made what happens happen because this is meant to be an ultimate S+S fanfic. I don't think anyone's done this in a fanfic before... except for... I'll tell you in the Author's Notes after the fanfic, I don't want to tell you now...

--------------------------------------------------------

She has finally risen,

Once again will she try

To avenge herself,

Ruining other people's lives...

Will she succeed?

--------------------------------------------------------

"Element of fire," Nakara grinned sinisterly with a gleam in her eyes, "surround them and burn them to death!"

The spell rose a wall of red and fierce fire all around Sakura and Syaoran. 

The heat rose and was unbearable. Sakura bit her lips, how are they going to survive this? 

"Why do you have so much hatred in your heart?" Sakura blurted out, "If you still cherish your love with father, you wouldn't be doing this! Why do you have to be so hateful? Sometimes I think you're not even human! Don't you know you can start over again?" Sakura shouted, her heart was so hurt by Nakara, why? Why did she hate so much? Why would someone ruin their life like this? 

Syaoran looked at Sakura, shocked. Sakura sounded like a philosopher, weird...

Nakara suddenly paused for a minute, thinking about Sakura's words. She does still love Fujitaka-san.... in a way. It was so long ago. Why was she attacking Hua-Ling's and his children? Why was she so... evil? 

But NO! I hate them! I hate them all! I don't care! There is no love in me anymore! I live... for revenge! 

She shook off Sakura's words in her mind, "No! I won't let you ruin the work I did for so long! You're just trying to trick me into letting you go! You weaklings! You will not escape so easily!"

"No!" Syaoran's voice was firm and assuring, "We are not! We are simply trying to help you! We're just trying to help you see that hate isn't the way to solve things! You shouldn't hate someone just because they don't love you! I'm sure Kinomoto-san loved you, just as a sister!" 

Despite the serious matters that lay before her, Sakura wondered, It's so strange to hear Syaoran-kun talk about love and everything. He used to be so untouchable... so cold, so rude and uncaring! Now he's all nice and loves me so much! I guess that's what a little love can do to a person...

"Yes, we are," Sakura said, struggling to keep herself composed, she was near crying because of the hatred Nakara has, "I mean, we've gone through this before! Look at Syaoran! His father died and he barely remembers the man! He seemed so hateful and cold! Look at him now! See how happy you can be again?"

"No," Nakara started crying, "I can never be happy again! Not after all those years! All that I've been through!" 

The firewall closed in bit by bit. Nakara looked at them, and although she thought she didn't care, she was no longer grinning because of what Sakura said, the gleam in her eyes were gone, and they looked melancholy and somewhat... sad. Tears flowed out. 

She will finally have avenged herself, but was that all? She avenged herself, then what? She shook off these thoughts, smiled her evil smile, and vanished in a bright purple light (oh darn. How am I supposed to explain this? Well let's just say a bright purple light appeared around her and when it faded off, she was gone. All that takes about 2 seconds). All they can see of her was the tears that dripped onto the ground. 

What will we do?

Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes frantically as the firewall closed in on them. Syaoran looked back into her eyes with determination. He wasn't going to let them die, not there, not then. They've gone through too much to die now! 

Just then, a strange symbol that looked something like the Sakura Cards symbol appeared on the ground under them, faintly glowing gold. It stopped the firewall where the firewall met it. 

"What is this?" Sakura said, amazed. 

"I don't know..." Syaoran replied absently, he was thinking: he knew it was a strong combination of their magic. They had successfully created a new magic force, and he thinks it's because of his determination (he doesn't mean that as if it was because of him that they're saved, he's thinking this as if he's just an outsider), "It's... it's a new magical force!" 

The firewall tried to close around them even more but every time it touched the Sakura symbol it was reflected back. The fire wall eventually died down. They were safe at last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I don't BELIEVE they got through!" Nakara clenched her hands angrily, looking at an image she called up to see Sakura and Syaoran's situation. 

She scowled, "I was helping them! How can this have possibly happened?!?!" 

Her inner voice spoke up, You know it's because of the boy's love for the Cards Mistress.... you know it! You know the power of love! You know that Fujitaka is the reincarnation of Clow Reed and Hua-Ling is a descendant of Clow Reed, and when the two combine in love, it's much, much stronger than when their powers were separated! It is the same with these two! 

She scowled again. Just great! She helped Sakura and Syaoran create another force! That's the second one she's created for herself now (the first was the Sakura Cards one). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Does that mean I'm going to have to transform these cards into new ones?" Sakura asked Syaoran, dreading the answer. 

"Yes," Syaoran looked down at her (he's quite a bit taller than she is when they're in middle school in the manga remember?), "but I think these cards will be ours, we co-own them now, since the new power is made from both of our powers combined." 

Sakura looked down at the Sakura cards in her hands. Now they belong to Syaoran and her, "Yes," she answered, smiling, "I suppose that it's a good thing. Or is it?" she smiled mischievously, "I mean, you didn't pass the test Yue gave you before my judgment, and I did!" 

"Oh shut up about the past," Syaoran retorted, annoyed at her pricking at his weakness, "these cards do contain my powers, so you can't transform them without my help, either!" 

"Oh yeah... Good point!" she said unenthusiastically (long word!) and added sarcastically, "just great!" 

Syaoran scowled and proceeded to look at the wounds Sakura received during the battle. 

"You have bruises all over, but otherwise you should be fine." 

Sakura sighed, "Great! How disgusting it'll look! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"She came back?" Tomoyo mused with curiosity the next day (a Sunday), "Too bad I couldn't videotape it..." 

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, tired, "I wish she would know how much we want her to be good again. She seemed like such a loving and gentle person in all my visions of when she was with father..." 

"I guess she was not meant to be with Kinomoto-san..." Tomoyo sighed. The story turned out to be so sad, yet so romantic. A girl jealous of the other girl, who her loved one loved. It must be so sad... Nakara lived through the long years, longing for revenge. Her love for Fujitaka had turned into fiery hatred. Why must it be so? 

"Don't forget about the new powers," Syaoran added. He had been listening close by to their conversation. 

"What new powers?" Tomoyo eyed Sakura suspiciously, her face VERY close to Sakura, making her shudder. 

"H-hoe!" Sakura laughed nervously, "It's not that much of a big deal! The Powers! Syaoran and my powers combined into one power, so we co-own the cards, now. And we'll have to transform them into new cards, it'll be so much work! I bet it'll be harder than transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura cards!" 

"Oooh!" Tomoyo squealed with excitement, while Sakura sweat dropped at the squeal and Syaoran sighed impatiently at it, "Of course it's a big deal!" 

"Oh..." Sakura sweat dropped. 

"More video-taping! What EXCITEMENT!" Tomoyo-chan ranted on, "And to THINK! You co-owning the cards! That's so awesome! And we'll have to rename the cards, too! How about the Melody cards? The two of you owning the cards just seriously reminds me of the two melancholy melodies put together when you play the violin and the cello (Please refer to the Prologue)!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused. 

"Tomoyo's the same as ever..." Sakura muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Our picnic was ruined!" Meilin whined later that morning. Meilin had come back with everyone else. She was a great friend, although her personality was as weird as ever. 

"And we created a new power...." Sakura told her everything. 

"Melody cards?!" she squealed when Sakura finished, "that's so exciting!" 

"Okay okay!" Syaoran pushed his cousin off the screen (that's like what Chiharu does to Yamazaki on TV in the anime when he starts lying), "You're starting to sound like Tomoyo-chan now!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura sighed when she got home late in the afternoon. Bad things always tend to happen whenever something was just perfect. How unsatisfactory. But at least it was good that they have a stronger power now. It'll take forever for them to transform the cards now. 

Well, at least I have the movie with Syaoran-kun tonight to look forward to... 

Little did she know, Nakara already had a plan for the date Sakura and Syaoran were going out that night... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, Syaoran stretched on the couch. Gosh he was tired (I would have DEARLY loved to use the word "God," but it's against my religion...). Fighting with Nakara and all. Sakura had really improved. How foolish of him when he first came to Japan... 

He had loved her all along... he just didn't know it. But he wasn't about to go over that again. He was with Sakura. And that's all he can ever ask for. But still, life was starting to look miserable now that Nakara's back. He certainly thinks that Nakara is impossible. Sakura seemed like she thought that she can reform Nakara. No way that was going to happen. Nakara's hate had deepened so much. Who knows what can possibly happen... And then there was the whole issue with transforming the Sakura cards into Melody cards now... 

Well at least he had the movie to look forward to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Syaoran picked Sakura up right at 7:00. Sakura looked wonderful. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and white long pants, because of the bruises. She piled her hair up and clipped it with a pink clip, and of course she had her amethyst necklace as usual. 

The line for the movie was long. It was a popular movie after all, it was a horror movie called "The Bride with the White Hair," and it's supposed to be really good. 

The movie was creepy, it was about a ghost (woman) who died when she was supposed to be married. 

After all the years of being a ghost, she had great magical powers. 

She had long, silky, white hair (love this effect!) and long creepy black nails. She wore a loose silk white dress (robe... Chinese traditional clothes... etc etc). 

What freaked Sakura out the most was that this woman comes out at night to haunt all the happy couples she sees walking around. 

There was this one part when the woman went up to a couple, rose her deadly pale hands, chanted a spell, and made a man fall over and die in a flash of white light, instantly (BTW, I made up all this. This movie just came from the idea of this Chinese movie I once saw... creepiest movie I've ever seen...). The girl in the movie screamed and ran off. The woman laughed evilly and chillingly. 

Right when the girl screamed, Sakura whimpered, "H-hoe....!" She clung on to Syaoran helplessly. Syaoran sighed in exasperation. Really, why did Meilin suggest this movie anyways? She KNOWS that Sakura always gets freaked out like this. But I guess it's part of her charm. (By the way, the part about Sakura clinging on helplessly to Syaoran came from a quote from a friend of mine: "It's best to see a horror movie when you go out with a guy, 'cause you can cling on to your date hopelessly (HA SHERRY! Other people... DON'T ASK...) and hug them when it gets to the scary parts") 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Off somewhere in the night Nakara sat on a tree, watching the beautiful moon and stars. She remembered those days she used to watch the stars with Fujitaka-san nearby. The moon seemed so alone and forlorn today... 

Midnight, not a sound on the pavement 

As the moon lost her memory. 

She is smiling alone... 

In the land where the withered leaves fall light at my feet, 

And the wind.... begins to mone. 

Memory, all alone in the moonlight, 

I can smile at the old days--- 

I was beautiful then... 

I remember the time I knew the time what happiness was. 

Let the memory live again! 

Every street light seems to be 

A fatalistic warning! 

Someone mutters and the street light gutters, 

And soon it will be morning 

... And the new day will begin... 

Nakara sighed, Sakura was completely hopeless (Sherry.... heh). How can a stupid movie like that possibly scare her? Just utterly hopeless (HAHAHA Sherry... Um... you other readers out there, ignore me...) 

"Oh well," she thought, "it'll make my entrance look better." (author sweat drops at her own weird remark) 

I must not mess up this time! I'm in the advantage, they can't use the Sakura cards until they are successfully transformed into Melody cards. I will do this for what their parents did to me! Those horrible memories! I remember.... all those times.... we were so happy.... do I still know what happiness is? No... 

Daylight... 

I must wait for the sunrise 

I must think of the new light 

And I mustn't give in 

When the dawn comes 

Tonight will be a memory, too. 

...A street lamp dies

Another night is over

Another day is dawning...

... If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is...

Look, a new day.... has begun........!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the movie theater, Sakura still shaking. 

"H-h-hoe..." she said as her teeth chattered from the fright, "I never want to see a movie like that again!" 

Syaoran smiled mockingly, apparently about to say something to frighten her again. 

"HEY!" Sakura yelled, annoyed, "what are YOU smiling at? It's not funny!" she whined. 

Syaoran managed to stifle a laugh at this. 

"Hahahaha!" a sinister voice was heard laughing harshly in the forest. 

"H-h-hoe...!" Sakura trembled even more, "it's the evil gh-gh--!" she was too afraid to finish the sentence. 

"No it is not a ghost..." Syaoran sighed, Sakura was utterly hopeless. 

"Y-yeah it is!" She continued trembling. 

"AH-ha ha ha ha ha!" Nakara was wearing a pale white dress (an effect she used just to scare Sakura), so they couldn't tell it was her. 

"Chill!" Syaoran laughed at Sakura, in spite of the fact that Nakara was there, "it's just Nakara." 

"H-hoe!" Sakura whined, "Don't laugh at me!" 

"Are you two done yet?" Nakara , sitting on a tree branch, said impatiently, "Honestly, you two are the most ridiculous couple I have ever seen!" she paused, then muttered, "except for maybe..." 

Sakura sweat dropped. This woman seriously has a mental problem. 

"Anyways," Nakara said, after finishing her rant, "as I was saying, you won't leave this place alive this time. I was foolish to let you slip through last time!" 

She started chanting a spell. 

"We HAVE to transform the cards!" Syaoran muttered, "They won't work! They don't recognize your powers because it's half my powers now!" 

"H-hoe!" Sakura sighed, annoyed, "I hate transforming cards!" she sighed again when Syaoran glared one of his death glares that Sakura hasn't seen for so long at her, "Okay, okay!" she yelled, "I'll do it! But I didn't make up a spell yet!" 

"Well make one now!" Syaoran yelled back, "and insert some of that power into my sword while you're at it! I can't help you use the cards unless I have some way to control those cards!" 

"Okay...." Sakura drew in a deep breath, concentrating on the center of her (or their) power and inserting it into a spell, "Amethyst stone that holds my magical powers! Surrender your power to us, the Melody Cards Master and Mistress, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!" 

The stone turned into two streams of purple lights. One of them turned into Sakura's wand and one of them streamed into Syaoran's jade piece, which held his sword. 

"Jade/Amethyst that holds our magical powers, surrender your powers to use, the Melody Cards Master/Mistress!" They chanted together. 

Syaoran pulled out his sword, which was faintly glowing green because of all the energy it holds, and Sakura's wand faintly glowed pink as well. 

While this was happening, Nakara looked them with bulging eyes and jaws open, shocked at the amount of power they possessed. She was so shocked that she didn't even think of attacking them while they were working out all the magical spells. 

Sakura pulled out a Sakura card (Windy) and they both put a hand over it, quickly sending their powers flowing through the card. The card transformed into a card that had both of their names on it, and on top, it said simply "Melody." 

------------------------------------------ 

Fate awaits to do its work, 

As the Cards Master's and Mistress' 

Powers increase....

Memories torturing her....

Taken over by hatred...

Waiting for revenge....

------------------------------------------ 

Finally done! This chapter is actually longer than most of my other chapters... did you like it? I finished it on Friday, but I kept adding to it. I made it so that they co-owned the Melody cards, because it's meant to be a fanfic not focused on Sakura, but on Syaoran and Sakura. So they are both Cards Master/Mistress now. As I was saying before the fanfic, I don't think anyone else did something like this in a fanfic before. The only one who came close to it was "Little Maple (¤p·¬ translated)", who wrote my favorite fanfic, "Into the Future (­°Á{¥¼¨Ótranslated)." 

What's with the "hopeless" and Sherry thing? Well, it's just 'cause she really hates the word "hopeless" and I overuse it, so she really hates it when I say it at all, but I can't help it! 

Oh great. Just great. Nakara seems disturbingly like Astronama or however you spell her name from "Power Rangers..." DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is NOT good. But I've already decided and it's in my head about her evil personality. It's too good to change now! I LOVE the way I designed her personality! No! It's awfully (I MEAN Awful, too) like Astronama! No!!!!!Okay I'm babbling on now... 

How'd you like memory? That song is so pretty! I love it! I'm listening to it now. I might have missed a few lines somewhere in there.... I just thought it fit perfectly with Nakara. "I remember when I knew what happiness is..." That just TOTALLY fits her.... But then I was trying to decide between this and "Music of the Night..." I wanted to use "All I ask of You" but it doesn't fit in, I'm going to put it somewhere in the first series. I'm starting to love this series now! 

Please e-mail me and tell me what you think! 

10/29/00 (dang it's Sunday already and I started this last Sunday!) 4:54 pm 

-Amy


	12. Book 2 - Part 4 - New Challenges

Facing the Future

By Amy

Chapter 4: New Challenges

Author's Notes: Here I am, once again! Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Did you like what happened so far? Well if you did you'll like this a LOT! This fanfic is now officially completely S+S! They even co-own the cards! But for those who like action, I'll have plenty of that, too =). Enjoy my fanfic! 

Disclaimer: CCS belong to CLAMP and Kodansha and its rightful owners, not me. The Melody Cards were created by me, and should be used only with my permission. Nakara, Matt, and everyone from the United States in this story belong to me, as well. Please don't use them without my permission, thanks!

------------------------------------------------

_She will strike, _

_Taking the beloved, _

_How will the beloved one be found?_

_Will she not survive? _

_She must not die! _

_She is the one!_

_The legendary Cards Mistress!_

_She **must** survive!_

--------------------------------------------------

"I'll hold off Nakara!" Syaoran told Sakura, "You transform the cards!"

"Windy!" Sakura commanded, "Assist Syaoran-kun (don't worry readers, I'll get rid of that -kun soon)! Block off Nakara in whatever you can!"

Syaoran quickly used a lightning spell, which intertwined with Windy's force. The forces zapped at Nakara, who looked a little off balance and stepped back. 

"That is all you can do?" she scoffed, "Look at _this_! See the true mistress of magic!"

She used a combined spell of water and fire forces. Amazingly, the water didn't put out the fire and the fire didn't do anything to the water either. The spell shot quickly towards Sakura. Syaoran ran over to Sakura and pushed her off the direction the forces were going. Sakura sighed thankfully, then noticed that the fire slightly scorch Syaoran's shoes (he was wearing sneakers).

"Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?" 

"Yes! Now go transform those cards!" 

Sakura pouted but put her hands over a card and poured her energy through it. Each time she finished she gave Syaoran the card. By the time she finished, Earthy, Fiery, Watery, and Wood, she was drained. 

"Sit down and rest now," Syaoran soothed, "You've done enough for now. I'll continue blocking off Nakara." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There is something wrong with Sakura! Her powers are too drained!_ Kero flew up, pacing the air (he's flying) trying to decide what to do. 

"Oh what the heck, I'll just fly over and see what's up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura looked at Syaoran in fighting position and sighed. She was never any good when it came to battling. 

"Earthy!" he commanded in a tone more mature than that of a normal boy his age, "Shake the ground around Nakara and throw her off balance!" 

The Earthy did what he told it to do obediently. It was a good thing that Syaoran was the other Cards Master because all the cards have known Syaoran and Sakura since they were in elementary. 

Nakara tried to keep balance and scowled. She hates shaking ground. 

Syaoran saw her hesitation and continued attacking, "Watery! Fiery! Copy what Nakara did to us!" 

Watery and Fiery turned out to be much, much stronger than Nakara's spells. 

"Hmmph!" Nakara scowled again, "I'll be back." 

She posed and disappeared in a flash of purple light again. 

"Well at least we're safe now!" Sakura sighed in relief. 

"Sakura!" Kero yelled, flying as fast as he can, "What happened to you and the (um...) kid?!" 

"We were attacked by Nakara," Sakura sighed in exhaustion, she had told Kero-chan everything before. 

"She came back again?" Kero furrowed his non-existent eyebrows and thinked hard, "What'd she do this time?" 

"Well," Syaoran started, "She came at the end of our date, freaking Sakura all out, I never thought Sakura would be such a coward..." 

"HEY!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh _no_!" Tomoyo groaned, "I missed yet _another_ chance to videotape Princess Sakura and her handsome Prince Syaoran?!?" 

Sakura sweat dropped. 

Tomoyo continued ranting, now in muttering form, "Or is it Princess Syaoran and Prince Sakura (^_^;)?" 

Syaoran growled and was about to hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up (he's really tall now) and smiled innocently, saying, "Why, what _ever_ is the matter, Li-kun?" 

Syaoran sent a death glare her way. Tomoyo shuddered and surrendered finally, "Okay, okay! Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura!" 

Syaoran growled once more but turned around red-faced and left. 

(For those of you who don't know what's with the whole Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura thing, there was this one Sleeping Beauty episode... if you _really_ don't know and _really_ wanna know, e-mail me) 

Sakura, watching this scene sweat dropped furiously. 

"Ah... heh heh heh," she laughed nervously. 

Tomoyo raised a peace sign with her fingers and smiled innocently. 

*Evil....* was the only word Sakura could find to describe Tomoyo at this moment. And while she was thinking this, a huge sweat drop formed at her head. 

Syaoran's death glare intensity is increasing as they are getting older. As a result, he is now over 175 cm and growing, his fierce eyes glared with such intensity, no one could stand it (as if anyone could've take it before ^_^), his magic is increasing as well, as I have mentioned before, his hair was the same style, slightly less messy, his eyebrows as fierce as ever, if not worse (or is it better?), he spoke his mind more now, but in ranting form. Only Sakura could shut him up at these moments (Ex: "Stupid Tomoyo, I don't see why she got to be Sakura's best friend, even _Meiling_ is better as a friend....") (Maybe that wasn't such a good example after all....). But overall, Sakura was proud to have a boyfriend like him, as well as a fellow Cards Master, too, of course. 

Sakura, on the other hand, was bright (not smart-bright) as ever, very jumpy, and still had that caring, pretty personality underneath. She kept her hair shoulder-length, and did different hairstyles with them. She was tall now, about 170 cm. No, she still hasn't achieved the goal of growing as big as a telephone pole to beat up her brother, Touya, but it was a start. She was only 17, after all. Her sparkling emerald eyes shined with a sense of maturity, but she is usually still as clueless as ever. Her grace, style, small but growing maturity, beauty, and caring personality charmed everyone. 

Tomoyo was as pretty as ever. Her long wavy hair flowed down, not in that kawaii way anymore, but in a graceful mature way. Her violet-black hair is slightly more violet-colored than before, and her violet eyes shined softly with maturity. Yet, unlike Sakura, the maturity was soft and pretty, just like her personality. Tomoyo was still as kind and pretty as before. Her singing was as pretty and soft as before, but also mixed with maturity as well. 

These three were amongst the most popular people in the school. Syaoran, the handsome and cool (and I _mean_ cool as in his cool and aloof state) one, is usually run down by girls when Sakura wasn't there as proof that he already had a girlfriend. If he just told the idiotic girls he had a girlfriend, they'd never believe him. The amount of these girls was so great that even he can't shut up all of them. 

Sakura was the most popular girl in the high school. Her grace and charm made most boys fall for her. In the same way as Syaoran, she is usually smothered by guys when Syaoran wasn't around. Therefore, Sakura and Syaoran were seen together as much as possible at school. 

Tomoyo was chased by a whole bunch of guys, too. She didn't have a boyfriend yet, so she didn't have an excuse to keep herself free from guys strangling her. Her soft personality just totally charms guys, so she usually hangs around Sakura and Syaoran for literally defense from all those guys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, Syaoran went over to Sakura's house to help change cards (Touya doesn't trust Syaoran's house). 

"Okay," Sakura took a deep breath, "which ones do we start with?" 

"The stronger ones," Syaoran answered firmly, "We already have attack cards, so it's time we got some defense ones." 

"Okay," Sakura began taking out cards, "how about we start with Shield, Jump, and Dash?" 

"Okay." 

And with that they started pouring their energy through the cards. 

Kero looked at Sakura with satisfaction. She was a great sorceress now. She wasn't that little cute kid running around trying to catch cards anymore. She grew up. *And beautifully, too* Kero thought. 

Kero looked at Syaoran. He had gotten over his grudge with Syaoran, kind of. Sure, he still had glaring contests and arguments with the kid, but Kero had come to realize how caring Syaoran can be, and how much he loved Sakura and would do anything to help her. 

When they finished, Syaoran excused himself and left to go home (no, you obsessive/perverted Chinese readers. I KNOW what you are thinking and I will _not_ allow things like what you are thinking when they're not married yet!). 

Sakura settled herself comfortably into her soft bed. 

*Why is it that whenever it's all peaceful, something evil or bad comes up to attack us?* she sighed, a peaceful life looked a thousand miles away, *I guess it's the duty of being a Cards Mistress.* 

"I'm sure glad Syaoran will be here to help me," Sakura said out loud. 

Someone appeared and grinned wickedly, "Oh, dearie, will he?" 

"Hoe (what)?" 

"I mean, if he couldn't find you, would he be able to help you?" Nakara, sitting on Sakura's window sill, grinned again evilly. She chanted a complicated spell and Sakura was locked up in an invisible box. 

_Syaoran!_ she screamed mentally, _somebody save me!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Syaoran, lying in his bed for some rest after the long day, suddenly had a nightmare. 

"He won't be there to help you, pretty one," someone smiled a evil smile, "You're coming with me!" 

"Syaoran!" Sakura tumbled down the cliff, stretching her hands out helplessly, hoping someone would grab the hand and save her. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran reached out, trying to be the one to save her. But alas, he couldn't reach her. 

Syaoran woke with a start. _Sakura!_

--------------------------------------------------

Hi! So here was a nice sappy/action-filled/long/weird fanfic! Did you like it? PLEASE e-mail me about it. And no, Sakura didn't fall off a cliff if you're confused. It was just a nice mental picture of her falling into the pits of evil and he not able to help her. 

-Amy

11/4/00 5:03 pm

**_Facing the Future_**

_By Amy_

_Chapter 4: New Challenges_

Author's Notes: Here I am, once again! Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Did you like what happened so far? Well if you did you'll like this a LOT! This fanfic is now officially completely S+S! They even co-own the cards! But for those who like action, I'll have plenty of that, too =). Enjoy my fanfic!

Disclaimer: CCS belong to CLAMP and Kodansha and its rightful owners, not me. The Melody Cards were created by me, and should be used only with my permission. Nakara, Matt, and everyone from the United States in this story belong to me, as well. Please don't use them without my permission, thanks!

------------------------------------------------

_She will strike, _

_Taking the beloved, _

_How will the beloved one be found?_

_Will she not survive? _

_She must not die! _

_She is the one!_

_The legendary Cards Mistress!_

_She **must** survive!_

--------------------------------------------------

"I'll hold off Nakara!" Syaoran told Sakura, "You transform the cards!"

"Windy!" Sakura commanded, "Assist Syaoran-kun (don't worry readers, I'll get rid of that -kun soon)! Block off Nakara in whatever you can!"

Syaoran quickly used a lightning spell, which intertwined with Windy's force. The forces zapped at Nakara, who looked a little off balance and stepped back. 

"That is all you can do?" she scoffed, "Look at _this_! See the true mistress of magic!"

She used a combined spell of water and fire forces. Amazingly, the water didn't put out the fire and the fire didn't do anything to the water either. The spell shot quickly towards Sakura. Syaoran ran over to Sakura and pushed her off the direction the forces were going. Sakura sighed thankfully, then noticed that the fire slightly scorch Syaoran's shoes (he was wearing sneakers).

"Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?" 

"Yes! Now go transform those cards!" 

Sakura pouted but put her hands over a card and poured her energy through it. Each time she finished she gave Syaoran the card. By the time she finished, Earthy, Fiery, Watery, and Wood, she was drained. 

"Sit down and rest now," Syaoran soothed, "You've done enough for now. I'll continue blocking off Nakara." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There is something wrong with Sakura! Her powers are too drained!_ Kero flew up, pacing the air (he's flying) trying to decide what to do. 

"Oh what the heck, I'll just fly over and see what's up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura looked at Syaoran in fighting position and sighed. She was never any good when it came to battling. 

"Earthy!" he commanded in a tone more mature than that of a normal boy his age, "Shake the ground around Nakara and throw her off balance!" 

The Earthy did what he told it to do obediently. It was a good thing that Syaoran was the other Cards Master because all the cards have known Syaoran and Sakura since they were in elementary. 

Nakara tried to keep balance and scowled. She hates shaking ground. 

Syaoran saw her hesitation and continued attacking, "Watery! Fiery! Copy what Nakara did to us!" 

Watery and Fiery turned out to be much, much stronger than Nakara's spells. 

"Hmmph!" Nakara scowled again, "I'll be back." 

She posed and disappeared in a flash of purple light again. 

"Well at least we're safe now!" Sakura sighed in relief. 

"Sakura!" Kero yelled, flying as fast as he can, "What happened to you and the (um...) kid?!" 

"We were attacked by Nakara," Sakura sighed in exhaustion, she had told Kero-chan everything before. 

"She came back again?" Kero furrowed his non-existent eyebrows and thinked hard, "What'd she do this time?" 

"Well," Syaoran started, "She came at the end of our date, freaking Sakura all out, I never thought Sakura would be such a coward..." 

"HEY!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh _no_!" Tomoyo groaned, "I missed yet _another_ chance to videotape Princess Sakura and her handsome Prince Syaoran?!?" 

Sakura sweat dropped. 

Tomoyo continued ranting, now in muttering form, "Or is it Princess Syaoran and Prince Sakura (^_^;)?" 

Syaoran growled and was about to hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up (he's really tall now) and smiled innocently, saying, "Why, what _ever_ is the matter, Li-kun?" 

Syaoran sent a death glare her way. Tomoyo shuddered and surrendered finally, "Okay, okay! Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura!" 

Syaoran growled once more but turned around red-faced and left. 

(For those of you who don't know what's with the whole Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura thing, there was this one Sleeping Beauty episode... if you _really_ don't know and _really_ wanna know, e-mail me) 

Sakura, watching this scene sweat dropped furiously. 

"Ah... heh heh heh," she laughed nervously. 

Tomoyo raised a peace sign with her fingers and smiled innocently. 

*Evil....* was the only word Sakura could find to describe Tomoyo at this moment. And while she was thinking this, a huge sweat drop formed at her head. 

Syaoran's death glare intensity is increasing as they are getting older. As a result, he is now over 175 cm and growing, his fierce eyes glared with such intensity, no one could stand it (as if anyone could've take it before ^_^), his magic is increasing as well, as I have mentioned before, his hair was the same style, slightly less messy, his eyebrows as fierce as ever, if not worse (or is it better?), he spoke his mind more now, but in ranting form. Only Sakura could shut him up at these moments (Ex: "Stupid Tomoyo, I don't see why she got to be Sakura's best friend, even _Meiling_ is better as a friend....") (Maybe that wasn't such a good example after all....). But overall, Sakura was proud to have a boyfriend like him, as well as a fellow Cards Master, too, of course. 

Sakura, on the other hand, was bright (not smart-bright) as ever, very jumpy, and still had that caring, pretty personality underneath. She kept her hair shoulder-length, and did different hairstyles with them. She was tall now, about 170 cm. No, she still hasn't achieved the goal of growing as big as a telephone pole to beat up her brother, Touya, but it was a start. She was only 17, after all. Her sparkling emerald eyes shined with a sense of maturity, but she is usually still as clueless as ever. Her grace, style, small but growing maturity, beauty, and caring personality charmed everyone. 

Tomoyo was as pretty as ever. Her long wavy hair flowed down, not in that kawaii way anymore, but in a graceful mature way. Her violet-black hair is slightly more violet-colored than before, and her violet eyes shined softly with maturity. Yet, unlike Sakura, the maturity was soft and pretty, just like her personality. Tomoyo was still as kind and pretty as before. Her singing was as pretty and soft as before, but also mixed with maturity as well. 

These three were amongst the most popular people in the school. Syaoran, the handsome and cool (and I _mean_ cool as in his cool and aloof state) one, is usually run down by girls when Sakura wasn't there as proof that he already had a girlfriend. If he just told the idiotic girls he had a girlfriend, they'd never believe him. The amount of these girls was so great that even he can't shut up all of them. 

Sakura was the most popular girl in the high school. Her grace and charm made most boys fall for her. In the same way as Syaoran, she is usually smothered by guys when Syaoran wasn't around. Therefore, Sakura and Syaoran were seen together as much as possible at school. 

Tomoyo was chased by a whole bunch of guys, too. She didn't have a boyfriend yet, so she didn't have an excuse to keep herself free from guys strangling her. Her soft personality just totally charms guys, so she usually hangs around Sakura and Syaoran for literally defense from all those guys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, Syaoran went over to Sakura's house to help change cards (Touya doesn't trust Syaoran's house). 

"Okay," Sakura took a deep breath, "which ones do we start with?" 

"The stronger ones," Syaoran answered firmly, "We already have attack cards, so it's time we got some defense ones." 

"Okay," Sakura began taking out cards, "how about we start with Shield, Jump, and Dash?" 

"Okay." 

And with that they started pouring their energy through the cards. 

Kero looked at Sakura with satisfaction. She was a great sorceress now. She wasn't that little cute kid running around trying to catch cards anymore. She grew up. *And beautifully, too* Kero thought. 

Kero looked at Syaoran. He had gotten over his grudge with Syaoran, kind of. Sure, he still had glaring contests and arguments with the kid, but Kero had come to realize how caring Syaoran can be, and how much he loved Sakura and would do anything to help her. 

When they finished, Syaoran excused himself and left to go home (no, you obsessive/perverted Chinese readers. I KNOW what you are thinking and I will _not_ allow things like what you are thinking when they're not married yet!). 

Sakura settled herself comfortably into her soft bed. 

*Why is it that whenever it's all peaceful, something evil or bad comes up to attack us?* she sighed, a peaceful life looked a thousand miles away, *I guess it's the duty of being a Cards Mistress.* 

"I'm sure glad Syaoran will be here to help me," Sakura said out loud. 

Someone appeared and grinned wickedly, "Oh, dearie, will he?" 

"Hoe (what)?" 

"I mean, if he couldn't find you, would he be able to help you?" Nakara, sitting on Sakura's window sill, grinned again evilly. She chanted a complicated spell and Sakura was locked up in an invisible box. 

_Syaoran!_ she screamed mentally, _somebody save me!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Syaoran, lying in his bed for some rest after the long day, suddenly had a nightmare. 

"He won't be there to help you, pretty one," someone smiled a evil smile, "You're coming with me!" 

"Syaoran!" Sakura tumbled down the cliff, stretching her hands out helplessly, hoping someone would grab the hand and save her. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran reached out, trying to be the one to save her. But alas, he couldn't reach her. 

Syaoran woke with a start. _Sakura!_

--------------------------------------------------

Hi! So here was a nice sappy/action-filled/long/weird fanfic! Did you like it? PLEASE e-mail me about it. And no, Sakura didn't fall off a cliff if you're confused. It was just a nice mental picture of her falling into the pits of evil and he not able to help her. 

-Amy

11/4/00 5:03 pm


	13. Book 2 - Part 5 - Kidnapped!

Facing the Future

~Chapter five: Kidnapped! ~

By: Amy 

--------------------------------------------------

A pair of emerald-green eyes fluttered open.

*Where am I?* She thought. *Who am I?*

She looked about herself. She was in a pretty room with pink surroundings. She herself looked like she was about 15-19. The girl had gold-tinted brown hair, grown halfway down her back.

*Who am I? * She breathed nervously. *Why am I here? How come I don¡¦t remember anything? * 

~~~~~ 

Sakura Kinomoto tossed and turned in her sleep. She dreamed that she was in a dark, dark place, and she couldn¡¦t see anything.

¡§What¡¦s happening?¡¨ she asked aloud, her voice echoing and ringing in the dark space. ¡§Syaoran? Kero-chan?¡¨

She fell downward all of a sudden, down into the unknown. ¡§Syaoran!¡¨ Her right arm stretched out helplessly for someone to grab her.

Sakura awoke and panted, sitting on a hard bed. She was surrounded in a gray, small room. She immediately knew what had happened. ¡§Nakara¡K¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

Syaoran Li paced his apartment floor, trying to determine where Sakura was. He looked at the clock. It said ¡§2:34 AM¡¨.

*I can¡¦t feel her aura! * he growled, frustrated. *Nakara shielded her! That lowly woman! *

¡§That¡¦s it,¡¨ he muttered. ¡§I¡¦ll go whether I know where she is or not!¡¨

He whipped out his lasin board, his robe, and the jade pendant containing his sword. ¡§I¡¦ll get to her somehow!¡¨

He rushed out the door, heading into the dark. *Good thing I have the cards¡K *

He reached into his robe, pulling out ¡§The Light.¡¨ Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he used his powers to transform ¡§The Light¡¨ and feel for Sakura at the same time, while running.

¡§Come on! Sakura!¡¨ he muttered under his breath. ¡§Get out of there!¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

The girl with golden-tinted brown hair listened to the pretty woman, with the open mouth and bulging eyes.

¡§You are a clone,¡¨ the pretty lady smirked, ¡§created by me, made to be like Sakura Kinomoto the cards mistress, made to be evil¡K¡¨

¡§I¡¦m evil?¡¨ She stared wide-eyed. ¡§No! I can¡¦t be evil!¡¨

¡§Yes you are¡K¡¨ Nakara smiled warmly and put a hand on the clone¡¦s shoulder. A powerful wave of magic rushed through the girl¡¦s body, and she shuddered.

Her emerald eyes gleamed an evil purple. 

~~~~~ 

Sakura banged on the wall. ¡§Let me out!¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

Turn right, Syaoran¡¦s natural instinct told him.

¡§Right it is,¡¨ he muttered. Just then, ¡§The Light¡¨ was transformed successfully. ¡§Light!¡¨

The light turned into what looked like a ball of light, softly glowing, floating next to him, following him wherever he goes.

After fifteen minutes, he stopped in front of a strange building.

*This is it, * he just knew it was. He pushed the door, but it wouldn¡¦t open.

¡§Fire!¡¨ he commanded. It burned down the door. 

~~~~~ 

¡§It¡¦s your turn to work and prove yourself¡K¡¨ Nakara hissed.

¡§¡Kand I have to visit our dear Sakura¡K¡¨ She smiled sinisterly. ¡§My, this is coming along well!¡¨

She disappeared into a blinding flash of purple light, then reappeared in a flash of purple light at Sakura¡¦s room.

¡§Hi, dearie.¡¨ She walked towards Sakura smoothly, her hands dragging over the gray wall. ¡§Having a good time?¡¨

¡§You filthy lowlife!¡¨ Sakura replied coldly.

Nakara grabbed her arm, looking over her face carefully. ¡§Be careful what you say,¡¨ she hissed in Sakura¡¦s ear. ¡§¡¦Cause you¡¦ll be here for a while¡K¡¨

Sakura¡¦s breathing quickened and her heart pounded. ¡§Get away from me witch!¡¨

¡§You¡¦re only saying that because you¡¦re afraid of me,¡¨ Nakara hissed, smiling. ¡§Admit it!¡¨

Sakura simply stared at her, angry. ¡§Syaoran will come to get me, I know he will!¡¨

Nakara smiled and straightened her maroon robe. ¡§We¡¦ll see.¡¨

She disappeared again.

¡§Show-off,¡¨ Sakura muttered. 

~~~~~ 

* Sakura, where are you? * Syaoran looked about frantically.

¡§I¡¦m here,¡¨ that familiar voice replied to his thoughts smoothly.

¡§Why?¡¨

¡§I was looking for Nakara¡¦s headquarters.¡¨ Her voice was unnaturally sweet.

¡§Oh,¡¨ he said, thinking that there was something wrong.

¡§Once I walked into the building, I felt really weird,¡¨ she purred, walking toward Syaoran, her sparkling eyes staring intently into his eyes. ¡§I was just leaving.¡¨

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ Syaoran desperately tried to hide the uncertainty in his voice in vain. But if ¡§Sakura¡¨ heard it, she ignored it. ¡§We¡¦ll come back tomorrow to check things out,¡¨ he added. ¡§It¡¦s getting late.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t want to come back here,¡¨ she snapped quickly.

¡§Okay,¡¨ he replied simply. Something was wrong, what was it? 

~~~~~ 

*Syaoran, come save me!*

~~~~~ 

Outside, Syaoran and the other Sakura walked away silently, hand-in-hand.

--------------------------------------------------

Beginning Disclaimer/Notes:

Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP and Kodansha. Nakara and anyone from the U.S. are mine.

Author¡¦s Notes: This chapter will be half Sci. Fic. I hope y¡¦all will like it. The story is getting really interesting.


	14. Book 2 - Part 6 - Twins

Facing the Future

~Chapter Six: Twins~

By Amy 

Author¡¦s Notes: Hi! Some of you may think that the clone is like a mirror card, but it isn¡¦t. The mirror card needs Sakura¡¦s energy to work, and it doesn¡¦t have a soul/heart like the clone. Enjoy! Oh¡K BTW, Syaoran has all the cards, ¡¥cause he thought maybe he can transform some. 

Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP and Nakara belongs to me.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura crouched on her bed, hugging her knees because of the cold.

* Syaoran¡K come help me¡K *

She fell in a dark dreamless sleep, but in her sleep you can hear her moan and groan. 

~~~~~ 

¡§G¡¦morning Onii-chan!¡¨ Sakura greeted cheerfully.

¡§Good morning,¡¨ Touya said hesitantly. Something wasn¡¦t right with Sakura.

¡§I¡¦m leaving for school!¡¨

¡§I thought Li-san was picking you up,¡¨ Touya said, peeking out the front window suspiciously. ¡§He¡¦s not here yet.¡¨

¡§Umm¡K¡¨ the clone stuttered. ¡§Yeah! I forgot! I¡¦ll wait for him¡K¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

Syaoran walked the usual path to Sakura¡¦s house, thinking over al that ¡¥s happened.

* Something¡¦s definitely not right about Sakura, * he concluded. Sakura was¡K well¡K not like Sakura. It was just not her to snoop around looking for Nakara¡¦s headquarters.

He thought over everything over again carefully, and almost missed Sakura¡¦s house.

He knocked on the door when he saw that Sakura wasn¡¦t waiting for him outside as usual, and thought it was weird.

¡§Coming!¡¨ Sakura rushed out.

* Something is definitely not right¡K * 

~~~~~ 

At school, Sakura walked in with Syaoran.

Syaoran, a lot nicer than seven years ago, said ¡§hi¡¨ to everyone. But Sakura simply sat down and looked about her with a glint in her eyes.

Syaoran watched her sit, but did not say a word.

¡§Konni chi-wa (Hi) Li-kun!¡¨ Tomoyo greeted. She leaned closer, whispering, ¡§Is there something wrong with Sakura-chan?¡¨

¡§Sh!¡¨ Syaoran hissed. ¡§Not so loud!¡¨

¡§Okay!¡¨ Tomoyo continued. ¡§It¡¦s like she was cloned!¡¨

Syaoran froze. ¡§Cloned?¡¨

¡§Cloning was first done in the 14th century by a certain man when he was trying to kill his enemy¡¦s descendant¡K¡¨ started Yamazaki.

Before Chiharu even had time to flame, Sakura walked over, slapped him hard across his head, and sat back down.

¡§That expression on her face was terrifying!¡¨ Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran.

* Cloned¡K* He was thing hard. 

~~~~~ 

Sakura tried to find a weak spot in the wall. She tapped the surface of the wall in various places.

¡§Don¡¦t bother.¡¨ Nakara appeared. ¡§Your Syaoran isn¡¦t even looking for you!¡¨

¡§That¡¦s not true!¡¨ Sakura cried. ¡§I know he¡¦ll come for me!¡¨

¡§Mm-hmm¡K¡¨ Nakara waved her hand.

An image appeared, showing Syaoran talking with Meiling at school. They looked like they were having a good time. Tomoyo then joined in the conversation, and was laughing.

¡§You see,¡¨ Nakara commented in a told-you-so tone, ¡§Your friends¡¦ don¡¦t really care for you.¡¨ She waved the image away. ¡§Think about it,¡¨ she added sounding as if she felt sorry for Sakura.

Sakura sat down on her bed and wept bitterly. 

~~~~~ 

* Gosh, * Syaoran sighed. * Meiling is always making jokes. She never seems to realize danger *

¡§Are you all right Li-kun?¡¨ Tomoyo asked in a concerned tone.

¡§Mm-hmm,¡¨ he replied absently.

* What¡¦s happened to Sakura? * he thought as he saw Sakura reading her math textbook.

¡§Sakura,¡¨ Chiharu stared at her, eyes bulging, ¡§You¡¦re reading¡K reading¡K a math textbook!¡¨

¡§Yeah, so?¡¨

¡§Amazing¡¨

Meiling was ranting on and on about China and Hong Kong.

¡§Syaoran, are you listening?!¡¨ She fumed when Syaoran wasn¡¦t paying attention.

¡§Did you know,¡¨ Yamazaki started, ¡§that ancient Chinese Daoist believe in using something called lasin boards to find evil creatures¡K¡¨

¡§Takashi-kun¡K¡¨ Tomoyo warned.

¡§¡K and by the way, Chiharu, it¡¦s true. They do believe that swords contain magic¡K¡¨ he looked at the fuming Chiharu and added, ¡§It¡¦s really true!¡¨

¡§Truth or not,¡¨ Chiharu fumed heatedly, ¡§you are shutting up!¡¨ She dragged Yamazaki off as he continued ranting about Chinese magic.

Syaoran shuddered. Meiling laughed and poked him. ¡§So, Syaoran, is it really true?¡¨ She winked.

Tomoyo giggled, thinking of Syaoran¡¦s Chinese magic. 

~~~~~ 

* So¡K tired¡K * Sakura moaned in pain. * Need¡K Sleep¡K no¡K power or¡K energy *

She fell into a dark, dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~ 

¡§Good.¡¨ Nakara gazed at Sakura¡¦s sleeping form. ¡§The clone will drain her powers until she¡¦s dead, then use that power to kill Syaoran Li.¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

* Syaoran¡K * Sakura moaned in her sleep¡K 

~~~~~ 

* I feel power! * The clone smiled evilly.

¡§Syaoran!¡¨ she called out, ¡§Let¡¦s go to the movies tonight!¡¨

--------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Finally done! These fanfics will not be put on my website, but only on Piggy¡¦s place. My site won¡¦t be updated for a while¡K 

Wow! Do you believe it?! Yamazaki actually told the truth for once! And he freaked Syao-chan (Hey!) (Sherry, whom is typing this: Ewww¡K.) out, too¡K ^_^; He¡¦ll be telling wild but true stories from now on! I¡¦m coming up with a lot of ¡¥em, too. Maybe I should¡¦ve been Yamazaki in that RPG after all. ^_^ 

So, did you like this chapter? It¡¦s going slow, huh? Well the excitement will come later¡K

¡@ 


	15. Book 2 - Part 7 - Change of Heart

Facing the Future

~Chapter Seven: Change of Heart~

By: Amy

Author¡¦s Notes: * Smiles * on to chapter seven! Yay! This¡¦ll be¡K um, interesting¡K Ya¡K * Ahem * anyways, I love my idea of a clone! You ever wondered what¡¦s gonna happen to her? Well I got it all planned out and you won¡¦t find out until the next chapter! Ha! =) I¡¦ve taken out all the poetry tho¡¦ ¡K The overall story was planned out ages ago. The cloning was just a little side thing to make it more interesting! =) 

Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP, Kodansha, and rightful owners¡K Not including damn Nelvana. Nakara is mine, so is the clone, Matt, and people from the U.S.

--------------------------------------------------

* Syaoran¡K help me¡K * 

~~~~~ 

A voice rang softly in the back of Syaoran¡¦s head as he was walking down an American store at the mall.

* Syaoran¡K help me¡K* it said.

He could¡¦ve sworn it was Sakura. He looked at ¡§Sakura¡¨, who was laughing at something with the sales lady while trying on a pretty jacket.

He realized that ¡§Sakura¡¨ wasn¡¦t really Sakura after all. 

~~~~~ 

¡§I¡¦m back!¡¨ Sakura announced, paused hesitatingly, and added, ¡§um¡K Onii-chan.¡¨

¡§Okay,¡¨ Touya replied slowly, ¡§kaijou.¡¨

¡§Mm-hmm,¡¨ Sakura replied cheerfully. Touya mused that she didn¡¦t object to his saying kaijou.

* Strange, she¡¦s not the girl she usually is lately. I wonder what¡¦s happened to her. * 

~~~~~

Later, Sakura hummed a song lightly while getting ready for bed.

¡§Hi little girl,¡¨ Nakara appeared. ¡§All is going well, I trust?¡¨

¡§Sakura stood up respectfully. ¡§Yes, ma¡¦am. The draining of the Cards Mistress¡¦ powers is almost complete. I¡¦m ready to put your plan into effect.¡¨

¡§Good.¡¨ Nakara smiled. ¡§Do it tomorrow. Kill Syaoran Li, and drain Sakura to death while you¡¦re at it.¡¨

¡§Yes Miss Nakara.¡¨

Nakara disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

The clone sighed. Was she really meant for evil? Was she supposed to kill Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto?

* Will I be able to kill him? I¡¦m strong enough. But he is so kind and gentle towards ¡§Sakura.¡¨ Can I bear the burden of killing someone so full of love? *

She sighed she¡¦s grown to enjoy human life. She loved spending time with Sakura¡¦s friends. Being part of a group is such a wonderful feeling. Being with Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki-kun, Naoko, Touya, Yukito, Syaoran¡K especially Syaoran¡K but why him?

* How do I feel about Syaoran? The real Sakura * How do I feel about Syaoran? The real Sakura loved Syaoran¡K *

She sat down and cried; looking at the teddy bear Syaoran gave to the real Sakura so long ago.

~~~~~

(The next day, morning)

Sakura woke up, tears dried on her face. She got up and changed. Kero-chan pushed open his drawer groggily.

* Hm¡K it¡¦s so unlike Sakura-chan to wake so early. What¡¦s that on her cheeks? Tears? Why was she crying? *

She started crying again.

¡§Are you alright Sakura-chan?¡¨ he inquired worriedly.

She cried even harder. ¡§Forget it Cerberus, you wouldn¡¦t understand¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s okay,¡¨ he comforted soothingly. ¡§Whatever it is.¡¨ He put his hand -or arm/stick ¡V on Sakura¡¦s shoulder. She flinched from the caring touch.

¡§Oh, Kero-chan,¡¨ she sobbed. ¡§I don¡¦t know what to do! How can I be like a good Cards Mistress? I want so much to be good, but I¡¦ll never be like the Cards Mistress I should be!¡¨

* I want to be like Sakura¡K? * she thought, * I didn¡¦t know it until I told Cerberus- ¡§Kero-chan¡¨¡K I am good, after all. *

¡§You are a wonderful Cards Mistress, Sakura-chan,¡¨ he patted her shoulder.

¡§I told you that you wouldn¡¦t understand!¡¨

¡§Where¡¦d you put the cards, anyway?¡¨

¡§Um¡K¡¨ She bit her bottom lip. ¡§Syaoran-kun has them.¡¨

*Nakara told me to kill Syaoran-kun and get the cards for her¡K * she thought. *Should I? *

~~~~~

¡§Kaijou! Syaoran Li is here!¡¨ yelled Touya.

*Gee, * he mused, *she¡¦s been so weird lately. *

¡§Coming!¡¨ he heard her reply.

He sighed. She wasn¡¦t his little kaijou anymore.

~~~~~

¡§I¡¦m here!¡¨ Sakura faked a bright smile, ¡§Let¡¦s go!¡¨

¡§Okay,¡¨ Syaoran said simply. *She¡¦s faking it. *

They walked side by side silently. Sakura broke the silence.

¡§Tell me again,¡¨ she said, ¡§how you fell about Sakura Kinomoto.¡¨

¡§What?¡¨ he asked, clueless of what she¡¦s saying.

¡§How do you fell about Sakura?¡¨

He was silent. ¡§I love her,¡¨ he said simply. ¡§I always have.¡¨

The clone sighed, ¡§I¡¦ll tell her that for you after you die.¡¨

¡§I knew it! He said accusingly. ¡§You,¡¨ he paused angrily, disgust in his eyes, ¡§are just a clone!¡¨

~~~~~

Kero hid in the cherry blossom tree behind Sakura and Syaoran.

¡¥I knew she wasn¡¦t herself!¡¨ he muttered through clenched teeth. *The witch! I hope the kid would be all right¡K *

~~~~~

Tears dropped from the clone¡¦s eyes. ¡§Yes,¡¨ she said, ¡§I am a clone. And I was sent to kill you¡K¡¨ She faltered. *Am I really supposed to kill him? * She pointed at Syaoran, looked away, and was about to kill him.

~~~~~

Nakara, watching the clone and Syaoran, smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes and a satisfied air. ¡§Yes, little girl, kill him!¡¨

~~~~~

*Oh gosh! * The clone wept. *I can¡¦t kill him! I can¡¦t¡K *

Syaoran stared at her, confused. *What is wrong with her? *

~~~~~

Sakura¡¦s heart thudded. Something was wrong with Syaoran! She had to get out! She tried to find a way out but announced it hopeless. (Sherry, whom is typing this, cringes.)

*If only I had the Sword Card and my magic. * 

~~~~~ 

The clone put her hand down and sighed. *I love him¡K *

¡§I¡¦m sorry,¡¨ she apologized. ¡§I¡¦ll take you to the real Sakura.¡¨

¡§You will?¡¨ he asked skeptically. ¡§How do I know you¡¦re not lying?¡¨

¡§Do you want Sakura back or not?!¡¨ she snapped. *Gosh, I love him and I¡¦m trying to help him find the one he loves, and he¡¦s doubting me!¡¨

Syaoran drew in a deep breath. ¡§Okay, let¡¦s go!¡¨ 

-------------------------------------------------- 

How¡¦d you like it? So the clone fell in love with Syao-chan (evil smile)¡K(Sherry, typing, cringes¡K) Hehe¡K I love doing that. I¡¦ll be gone now. =)

Amy

11/15/00 12:34PM

¡§Student Silent Reading¡¨ @ skool =) (Sherry, still typing¡K. S-C-H-O-O-L¡K)

¡@ 


	16. Book 2 - Part 8 - Goodbye

Facing the Future

~Chapter eight: Goodbye¡K~

By: Amy

Disclaimer: They belong II CLAMP, Nakara, Matt, and the clone are mine. =) 

Author¡¦s Notes: So here we are, the ¡§Goodbye.¡¨ I¡¦ll try not to cry on this paper (I¡¦m writing on notebook paper) and ruin the story (don¡¦t worry, I¡¦m not killing Sakura or Syaoran). Enjoy! 

Timeframe: The gang is in twelfth grade and they¡¦re seventeen. Touya and Yuki are twenty-three? Yes, twenty-three and out of college and working. Sakura was going to live alone when Yukito asked Touya to¡K um¡K never mind¡K But Touya insisted that he¡¦d wait until Sakura got married. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

¡§So it was this building, huh?¡¨ Syaoran and the cloned Sakura were standing in front of a large building.

¡§Yeah,¡¨ Sakura shuddered. It was where all this trouble started. But she couldn¡¦t decide if it was a good thing she was alive or not. Sure, there was all this hassle with magic and revenge. But she met Syaoran and fell in love with him. It was amazing, really. At least Syaoran loved someone just like her, literally. But no, she¡¦s the one who was created to look like Sakura.

¡§Where in the building is Sakura?¡¨

¡§At the second to the top floor,¡¨ she replied.

¡§Where would Nakara be?¡¨

¡§At the top.¡¨ She shuddered.

¡§It¡¦s okay,¡¨ he put a hand on her shoulder.

¡§It¡¦s not okay.¡¨ She looked down at the floor.

¡§Um¡K¡¨ he fumbled for a new subject. ¡§Where¡¦d you get your magic powers? I sense a lot.¡¨

She started crying.

*Oh great! * He sighed. *She¡¦s even worse than before! *

¡§From¡K¡¨ She stuttered,¡¨ f-from Sakura!¡¨

¡§What?!¡¨ He looked stricken.

¡§Nakara made me so that I naturally suck up Sakura¡¦s power. I know she¡¦s not all out yet. I¡¦ve been stopping myself form sucking her energy, but I won¡¦t last long without more energy. If I don¡¦t drain (Sherry: I just HAD to change that word¡K I couldn't STAND to see the word 'suck' AGAIN...) power from her, the power will automatically go back to her¡K¡¨

¡§Is this it?¡¨ They had reached the room. She nodded. The walls looked invisible, but only part of it.

Syaoran walked up to the wall and stuck his hand right through the wall.

¡§So we just get in by the invisible portion of the wall, right?¡¨

¡§I think so.¡¨

¡§Well, here goes nothing!¡¨ He walked through. 

~~~~~ 

¡§Syaoran!¡¨ Sakura cried, ¡§you¡¦re here!¡¨

¡§Yeah, let¡¦s get out of here.¡¨ He held her up carefully. She was really weak. 

~~~~~ 

The clone was about to go in when Syaoran didn¡¦t come out.

¡§I¡¦m here,¡¨ he said, Sakura at his side.

¡§I¡¦m so sorry!¡¨ the clone said, taking Sakura¡¦s arm to help her. ¡§You¡¦re so pale! I¡¦m so sorry! I couldn¡¦t help draining (Sherry: another word change¡K) your powers¡K¡¨

Sakura stared at her, amazed. ¡§You¡¦re¡Xyou¡¦re¡K¡¨

¡§A clone,¡¨ Syaoran finished simply (Sherry: Always simple, eh?), ¡§Let¡¦s go!¡¨

¡§Not¡Xso¡Xfast!¡¨ Nakara appeared. ¡§So, you think you can rescue your precious Sakura, hmm?¡¨

¡§So.¡¨ She walked over to the clone. ¡§You have betrayed me.¡¨ She held her chin forcefully. ¡§No longer!¡¨ She sent another force of evil through the girl. She flinched.

¡§No!¡¨ Sakura cried.

¡§Now,¡¨ Nakara continued smoothly, ¡§finish what you were created for!¡¨

¡§No,¡¨ the clone said simply.

¡§No?¡¨ Nakara¡¦s eyebrow rose skeptically. ¡§No?! You dare disobey me?¡¨

¡§Mm-hmm,¡¨ the clone said lightly. ¡§Li-kun, Sakura-sama, let¡¦s go!¡¨ The force didn¡¦t affect her at all.

¡§Okay.¡¨

¡§No!¡¨ Nakara fumed at their ease. ¡§Not so easily!¡¨

She sent out magical barriers to block their way, but they were able to break though.

¡§I¡¦ll get you next time!¡¨ Nakara yelled, screeching angrily. 

~~~~~ 

*Where is Sakura? * Touya pondered as he sliced up vegetables for dinner. *She never came home from school! She always called if she was at someone else¡¦s place¡K *

Just then, the doorbell rung. *Finally! * Touya thought as he wiped his hands on a towel.

¡§I¡¦m home!¡¨ Sakura said as she stepped in the door. ¡§Syaoran¡¦s here too!¡¨

¡§Where were you?! Why didn¡¦t you--¡¨ he paused, shocked to see that there were two Sakuras, exactly alike, standing in front of him, both smiling innocently.

¡§Um¡K¡¨ he fumbled for something to say. He turned to the real Sakura. ¡§Um¡K you look pale, go to your room and rest.¡¨

¡§Okay, Onii-chan.¡¨ She sighed and smiled weakly.

¡§I¡¦ll go take care of her,¡¨ the other Sakura spoke up.

¡§Go ahead,¡¨ Syaoran said.

After the girls were gone, Syaoran felt that Touya had the right to know what was going on, so he told Touya everything briefly.

¡§You mean,¡¨ Touya was shocked, ¡§the one who killed Matt Chang came back?¡¨

¡§Yes,¡¨ Syaoran answered wearily.

¡§Stay the night,¡¨ Touya suggested, ¡§You¡¦re too tired.¡¨

¡§Okay,¡¨ He was too tired to protest. ¡§In the guest room?¡¨

¡§Yeah.¡¨ He looked at the clock. ¡§Go get the¡K girls. Dinner¡¦s ready.¡¨

¡§Okay.¡¨

~~~~~ 

¡§So that¡¦s what happened.¡¨ Sakura nodded with understanding.

¡§Gomen-nasai,¡¨ the clone whispered.

¡§Don¡¦t be,¡¨ Sakura soothed.

Someone knocked on the door. ¡§Are you girls ready for dinner?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Yeah!¡¨

¡§So,¡¨ Touya concluded while eating, ¡§You¡¦re safe.¡¨

¡§For now,¡¨ Syaoran added gravely.

¡§What will happen to her?¡¨ Sakura nodded in the clone¡¦s direction.

¡§Without your energy,¡¨ the clone trembled as she said this, ¡§I will die, slowly, bit by bit¡K¡¨ (Sherry: Kinda gruesome...)

¡§Are you sure?¡¨ Syaoran intercepted.

¡§Theoretically, it¡¦s how it should happen, because Sakura is my source of energy.

¡§But¡K¡¨ Sakura faltered, ¡§can¡¦t we do something about it? I mean¡Xmaybe we can share my energy¡K¡¨

¡§No,¡¨ the clone shook her head sadly, ¡§It was not meant to be¡K¡¨

All was silent. The clone looked at Syaoran sadly. The sharp features of his face betrayed no emotion, but when he looked at Sakura, his eyes looked somehow different¡K Did he know that she loved him?

~~~~~ 

The next day¡K

Sakura was still weak, so the clone offered to go to school for her.

¡§After all,¡¨ she said ironically, ¡§I want to have some fun before I die.

¡§Fun? In school?!¡¨ Sakura had said in shock and horror.

¡§Yeah!¡¨

¡§Hoe (weird/scary)!¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

¡§Konni-chiwa!¡¨ Sakura (I¡¦ll just call her this for now) greeted cheerfully.

¡§Konni-chiwa!¡¨ Tomoyo greeted. ¡§You¡¦re you-know-who, right?¡¨ she had heard all about it from them over the phone.

¡§Yes!¡¨ Syaoran hissed. ¡§Keep it down!¡¨

¡§Class, class!¡¨ the sensei said. ¡§Class will begin now!¡¨

~~~~~ 

After school¡K They¡¦re walking to Sakura¡¦s house.

¡§Wow!¡¨ the clone exclaimed. ¡§Math class was absolutely fascinating!¡¨

Syaoran looked at the lively figure and sweatdropped. ¡§Um¡K yeah, fascinating.¡¨

From a distance, Nakara followed them. *What makes them so powerful? I don¡¦t understand! I must find out! * 

~~~~~ 

Sakura, lying in her bed, sat up in alarm. *Syaoran and the clone are in danger! *

¡§Onii-chan,¡¨ she told him hurriedly while pulling on a coat. ¡§I have to go! They¡¦re in danger!¡¨

¡§But you¡¦re--¡¨ But she was gone.

*I hope you¡¦ll all be okay¡K * 

~~~~~ 

Sakura (the clone) breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms. ¡§It¡¦s so good to be alive.¡¨ She sighed forlornly.

The cherry blossoms were falling down. ¡§It¡¦s October¡K¡¨ she continued. ¡§I won¡¦t live through November¡K¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t say that,¡¨ Syaoran comforted. ¡§Enjoy life while you are here. You deserve it.¡¨

¡§Sh¡K Listen to the wind¡K¡¨

And so they walked silently, listening to the wind.

~~~~~ 

*Ah¡K so that¡¦s what shielded the clone from my powers¡K She loves him! The poor idiot! * 

~~~~~ 

The clone suddenly gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious.

¡§Huh?¡¨ Syaoran picked her up and ran as fast as he could. He saw Sakura running his way. ¡§Sakura! She fell over unconscious!¡¨

¡§I knew it!¡¨ Sakura gasped. ¡§I felt a huge wave of power in me today. It was literally all the power I had before all this happened!¡¨

¡§That may be because the power transaction between you two is so abnormal.¡¨

¡§Right,¡¨ Sakura replied. ¡§What do we do?¡¨

The clone slowly came to.

¡§Sakura-san,¡¨ she breathed. ¡§Syaoran-kun¡K Thank you. For everything.¡¨

She moaned as a great pain swept through her. *Perhaps it is better this way. Perhaps it is how it was meant to be. It is better for him to never find out¡K Never find out that I loved him¡K *

And she was gone. Sakura wept. ¡§She was so good to us¡K¡¨

Out sitting alone in a tree, Nakara wept, too. *They are her friends! They loved her! And she loved them back¡K If only I was loved too¡K¡¨ 

~~~~~ 

¡§I wish Nakara would see through all that hate,¡¨ Sakura sniffled. ¡§I love her so¡K¡¨

Nakara cried and appeared. ¡§I see,¡¨ she pleaded, ¡§Please forgive me!¡¨

¡§I already did¡K¡¨ Sakura soothed. ¡§¡KLong ago¡K¡¨ 

-------------------------------------------------- 

So, Nakara reformed, clone died. All is peaceful. How good can this get? Well, you¡¦ll see in the epilogue. =)

¡@ 


	17. Book 2 - Epilogue

Facing the Future

~Epilogue~

By: Amy

-------------------------------------------------- 

¡§So, you have your own apartment to live in, Nakara-san,¡¨ Meiling said cheerfully as she, Sakura, and Tomoyo were packing up Nakara¡¦s old clothes (ancient styled Japanese robes).

¡§What magnificent costumes!¡¨ Tomoyo exclaimed. ¡§I should make smaller versions of them for Sakura-chan, and it¡¦ll be one of my greatest costume successes!¡¨ She finished with starry eyes. ¡§Of course, I must videotape it! Won¡¦t you put on the clothes and pose for me, Sakura-chan?¡¨

Sakura laughed nervously and sweatdropped. ¡§Hai¡K¡¨ she said meekly.

Meiling laughed. ¡§Tomoyo-chan is the same as ever!¡¨

~~~~~ 

¡§You have made your decision, then,¡¨ Hua-Ling Li looked at her son sharply.

¡§Yes,¡¨ Syaoran Li announced firmly. ¡§I made this decision long, long ago. The time has come that I act upon it, Mother.¡¨

¡§All right,¡¨ she replied. ¡§I assume you will continue ruling over the Li clan after this?¡¨

¡§Yes.¡¨

¡§Here it is, then.¡¨ She drew out a small wooden box.

¡§Thank-you, Mother,¡¨ he stared at the box. It was made of oak, and in faded gold letters on the top was carved the word ¡§Li¡¨.

¡§I have kept it carefully for many years. It is our heritage. The next holder of it must keep it carefully, and pass it on to the next generation. See to it that it would be kept properly.¡¨

¡§Yes Mother.¡¨ He bowed. ¡§I will be going now.¡¨

¡§This is an important step in your life Syaoran. Take it carefully, and do not forget the responsibility that you bear as the leader of the Li clan.¡¨

¡§Yes.¡¨ He bowed again respectfully.

¡§Go now, your plane is leaving soon.¡¨

¡§Good-bye, Mother.¡¨

¡§Good-bye Son.¡¨ Hua-Ling looked at her son, knowing that her little wolf would never return again. He has grown up.

~~~~~ 

¡§Syaoran-kun is returning today, right?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§Yeah.¡¨ Sakura was flushed with excitement.

¡§I¡¦m so glad that Syaoran¡¦s coming back.¡¨ Meiling smiled.

¡§Oh?¡¨ Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

¡§Oh, not in the way it used to be, of course.¡¨ Meiling smiled with a sweet maturity that wasn¡¦t there before she came back to Japan. ¡§He¡¦s still the dearest person to me in the world, but only as a friend and a brother.¡¨

¡§My,¡¨ Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, ¡§Meiling-chan seems like she¡¦s matured a lot over the last few years.¡¨

¡§Yeah.¡¨ Sakura sighed. They were all seventeen now, almost grown up. It seemed like those innocent card-capturing days were long over. Those days will never come back again.

She fingered her amethyst pendant, staring at it. Now that Nakara was good again, there won¡¦t be anymore fighting. Life was peaceful¡Xand normal. She¡¦ll just be a normal Japanese girl with a normal¡Xwait¡K abnormal¡Xboyfriend. Alas, life couldn¡¦t be normal when your boyfriend is the leader of a powerful Chinese clan.

¡§Kinomoto-sama?¡¨ the sensei (math sensei) waved a hand in front of Sakura¡¦s face, interrupting her train of thoughts.

¡§Wake up, Sakura-chan!¡¨ Meiling giggled.

¡§Hoe!¡¨ Sakura gasped. ¡§Gomen!¡¨

¡§Well, Kinomoto-sama,¡¨ the sensei said sarcastically, ¡§good job. Class has ended!¡¨

¡§Ayah!¡¨ (Don¡¦t ask!) 

~~~~~ 

¡§Which terminal?¡¨

¡§Three, international,¡¨ Sakura honked back at a guy who honked at her.

¡§Okay then,¡¨ Tomoyo looked at the airport map in her lap, then at the road signs. ¡§Turn right.¡¨

¡§Hai!¡¨ Sakura looked for a place to turn right. ¡§Turning right.¡¨

¡§Terminal one¡K Terminal two¡K¡¨ Meiling read. ¡§Terminal three!¡¨

¡§There he is,¡¨ Nakara said. ¡§That way!¡¨ 

~~~~~

¡§This is my bag¡K¡¨ Syaoran muttered. ¡§This is mine, too¡K and¡K that¡¦s it.¡¨

He walked out. It was really noisy outside. ¡§Good old Japan.¡¨

¡§Konni-chiwa!¡¨ Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling greeted. Nakara smiled.

¡§Konni-chiwa,¡¨ he smiled. He was home¡K

¡§It¡¦s so nice to see you again!¡¨ Sakura smiled brightly. ¡§It seemed like you were gone for ages!¡¨

¡§Oh?¡¨ he smiled a suspicious wicked smile. ¡§Really¡K¡¨

¡§What is that smile on your face, Syaoran Li?¡¨

¡§Oh nothing,¡¨ he said smiling innocently. ¡§Nothing at all!¡¨

~~~~~ 

¡§Nice dinner,¡¨ Sakura commented when she and Syaoran finished their date with a dinner.

¡§Well,¡¨ he said nervously, ¡§it¡¦s because today is a special day.¡¨ He pulled out a wooden box and opened it.

(Soft music please! ^_~)

In it was a pretty gold ring with jade on it.

¡§It¡¦s the heirloom the wife of each leader of the Li clan¡K¡¨ He stared down deep into her emerald eyes. ¡§Would you like to have it?¡¨ 

-------------------------------------------------- 

¡@


End file.
